Methos' Passion
by FanLass
Summary: Sharpen your sword and come along with me to find out what is Methos' Passion? Discover what changed Methos from the Ho Hum I'm just a guy he was in Finale to the passionate man we saw in Timeless and Methuselah's Gift. Prepare to be captivated!
1. Chapter 1

8

**Disclaimer:** The Highlander Universe is the property of Rysher Entertainment. The character of Gwen MacQueen and her assorted cast of sidekicks belong to me.

**Authors notes**; this story takes place in 1995 between the third season episodes of "Finally" part 2 and the Fourth season "Chivalry." (Italics) are used for hearing the characters thoughts.

I wanted to explore and find out what event might have changed him from the Ho Hum I'm just a guy, empires rise and fall kind of man he was, in the 3rd season, to the passionate guy we all saw in the Methuselah Gift. Here's the quote from the episode 'Methos' that inspired this story.

MacLeod- - "So after 5,000 years your only solution is that I kill you."

Methos- - - "He can beat me, he might beat you. He can't beat both of us."

MacLeod- - "If it's that simple why don't you take my head?"

Methos- - - "Because it's not just a matter of who is the better fighter.

It's about passion and hate and I don't have the fire..."

**Chapter one - Looking**** for Methos**

Somewhere after midnight in an empty parking lot outside of Tokyo Japan, two figures confront one another each with a sword in their hands. One of the swordsmen is a tall muscular man over six feet in height with long blond hair, and ice blue eyes. His opponent, in contrast, is a small attractive woman with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. She is barely over 5'2 and looks as if she is hardly able to wield the weapon in her hand with the strength she would need to behead the man before her. The warriors announce their names and greet each other before the battle is initiated.

"Quentin Smith"

"I am Gwen MacQueen, of course it's me stupid! What's the problem you need glasses or something? You came looking for me and we have known each other for over 20 years. Quentin, why do we have this quaint custom of announcing our names before a battle when we already know each other?"

"Shut up Gwen and just fight me" Quentin yelled back at her. "Did I ever tell you what a smart ass you can be?"

There are two watchers observing the immortals from the third floor of an office building window adjacent to the parking lot. The pair of watchers look out using binoculars and begin to take photos with a high-speed camera of the emerging battle below.

"No Quentin, You were always chasing me around like a lost puppy. Besides I thought the last time we had one of these get together, we decided to call a truce. I wouldn't kill you if you just stayed out of my hair. What ever we had is over Quentin, finished, and was a mistake, so go home while you still have your head attached." Gwen laughingly said cutting the air with her Rapier.

"I changed my mind; someone showed me proof that you were older than you admitted to" Quentin smiled at the surprise he saw in Gwen's face. "I hear you are close to four thousand years old, give or take a few centuries and I want the satisfaction of killing the oldest living immortal. It is hard to believe that a woman from 4000 BC could look as striking as you." Quentin Smith stated plainly pointing his Katana at the petite woman.

"Thank you for the compliments but they will not help you; I'm not the world's oldest living immortal. You're thinking of a guy called Methos, he is at least a 1,000 years older than I am. He has a rather larger nose too. I am sorry I don't know his current address but you could try the yellow pages under Retirement Homes for ancient immortals. By the way who can I thank for giving out that little peace of information? One's age is something a lady likes to keep to herself" Gwen replied.

"Look MacQueen, who told me, is of no importance. I thought Methos was just an old myth, and he died long ago. Well thanks for the info after your dead I will go looking for Methos. You on the other hand I have already found, and I will take your silly little head tonight. I am sick and tired of you sending me to some Morgue, only a sentimental fool would not have taken my head by now. Is it just because 20 years ago we had a moment? Well I have no problem killing a woman that I once held in my arms and made love to. What I really want to do now is to know how it feels to take the quickening of a truly seasoned ancient Immortal." Quentin shot back at her while raising his blade to attack.

"OK, now you are really starting to be annoying Quentin and I really regret ever having that moment with you. My judgment 20 years ago must have been impaired. I am sure you got a lot more out of our relationship than I did. I remember our moment being pretty small." Gwen gave him one of her erotic smiles.

"Gwen you wound me! You must be confusing me with someone else" Quentin blurted out.

"Quentin you are the confused one here! Honestly you need to do some math and realize that the older an Immortal is, the chance increases that they are more powerful and have taken more heads than you can even imagine. But then again that would take intelligence, which I see you lack. All the same I see you have a death wish, so be it I am tired of you anyway. I will miss our little tête-à-têtes once you're dead." Gwen raised her sword.

Back at the third floor looking out of the window was a man and a woman peering out with their binoculars at the two swordsmen below.

"Carol, why are they just talking? I thought this fight was going to be the big one, but MacQueen doesn't seem like she want Quentin Smiths head. He's not exactly a good guy and doesn't she have a reputation for being a headhunter of evil Immortals?" said Luke Denton, a blond man of muscular medium build with a glowing tan, who had been Quentin Smith's watcher for the past two years.

"You see Luke, Gwen MacQueen never strikes the first blow when her opponent is a former lover. She will only take his head when her life is in danger. It's the most stupid strategy I have ever seen; frankly I'm surprised that she has been able to survive for as long as she has. Luke, you carry on watching if you want, frankly I've seen enough of Gwen MacQueen to last a life time. Hey you want coffee I brought Starbucks, here is your favorite caffemocha and I got a cappuccino" she said teasing her friend. Carol who had a common looking face, which was a good thing by watcher standards. Carol was in her mid 30's dressed business casual with bleach blond hair and clear blue eyes and was enormously addicted to Starbuck Coffee.

The smell of the coffee was filling the small office the two watchers were using and Luke couldn't wait to just get a sip of the hot beverage and thought that maybe a shot of caffeine would help keep him awake after his fourteen hour day watching Smith. "Thanks Carol, you have some pretty strong opinions on the Immortal you watch, how long have you been watching her?" Luke said as he slowly sipped the coffee and watched the two swordsmen continue to talk below.

"Oh I was assigned to her about seven years ago, but she was impossible to follow. She is very good at hiding her tracks and the assignment was going nowhere. HQ and I figured the only way to get close enough to be able to watch her was to go inside her organization. So about six years ago I got a job at MacQueen Associates in the legal department as a secretary. As the years went on I became more trusted as an employee as I moved up the ladder and landed the job last year as MacQueen's personal assistant. After that, watching MacQueen was a piece of cake, I set up most of her business appointments and basically always knew where she was most of the time. Luke, the best part of this assignment was while I was still in legal, I met and I fell in love with Barney. I did tell you about me and Barney? He is the head of MacQueen's legal department and Vice President of MacQueen Associates." Carol smiled when she told Luke about Barney Miller her fiancée. "I can't believe the wedding almost here, June 29th I always wanted to be a June bride."

Luke smiled and nodded his head recalling this was at least the third or fourth time Carol had retold the story about her and Barney. Ok Luke thought Carol repeated her story a few too many times, but again it was nice to have company for a change while watching a beheading, he had spend to many long lonely night following this immortal to places he would never go if he had not become a watcher.

As Luke and Carol continued to chat, Luke watched the action below heat up between the two Immortals. "WOW, Carol did you see that, Quentin just about took your girls arm off. Holy Shit, there is blood flying everywhere. That cut in her shoulder looks nasty." Luke described graphically to his companion.

Down in the parking lot Gwen fell to the ground as Quentin's sword bit through her shoulder only stopping when it hit the bone, shattering it and making her left arm almost useless. Quentin then pulled his blade up in hopes of striking the death blow. Gwen hit the ground and rolled away just in time to keep the sword from hitting her again. Then controlling the pain she pulled herself to her feet, wiped the blood from her face as she looked straight into her opponent's eyes.

"Quentin you fool, my neck is four inches higher, and I thought your aim would be better than that. Didn't anyone teach you to use a sword or did you learn how to fight with a sword through a correspondent course. Now, your times up, that was your last shot at me. Quentin you should be praying to whatever Gods you worship because you're a dead man!" Gwen shouted at him

"Gwen, you're the fool! You are in so much pain you can hardly lift your blade. I expected someone who has lived as long as you would die better." Quentin boasted as he lifted his Katana for another charge at Gwen.

"My old friend, your memory is too short, there is more to an old Immortals power than just brute strength. Our true power is held in our quickening; sometime they give us special powers, Quentin now watch and see mine." Gwen said as she reached with her right hand and pulled a stiletto out of from her boot. As she held the stiletto in front of her aimed it at Quentin's chest and just let go of it.

Luke Denton could see the stiletto float in the air for just a few moments as if an unseen force was holding it in the air, and then it suddenly flew like a guided missile right into Quentin's heart. He fell to the ground and lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

Luke and Carol both just looked at the scene below with utter amazement. Luke turned to Carol and said, "Did you see that? Has MacQueen ever done that floating knife trick before?"

"Yea, she has some bizarre mystic powers; frankly she gives me the creeps. This better be the last time I see this stuff, did I tell you I'm quitting as soon as the powers that be reassign Gwen to another Watcher." Carol gasped "Oh No Sirens! Did you hear them; this means Gwen will not be taking Smith's head, again! Dammit!"

Gwen was raising her rapier to strike the finale blow when suddenly she heard the police approaching. The siren screamed out from the darkness of the night and began to get louder by the second. Gwen had managed to reclaim her stiletto and gave Smith a quick jab with her sword cutting him badly chest to navel. "That's for the shattered shoulder blade, well, unfortunately, I've got to get out of here. The police would see the quickening, so enjoy your trip to the morgue and keep that foolish head of yours for another day." and she took his Katana with her. Gwen than dragged herself into a nearby car and drove off.

"Luke, it's over for now, you better go and see if Quentin gets out of the morgue more easily than the last time she sent him there. I've got to hit the road, Gwen has finish negotiating the security arrangements for the rock band Queen and their Reunion tour of the Far East and she needs to get back to the USA as soon as she can. After one of these battles has ended, she usually puts as much distance between her and the police as possible. I am booked to fly to Seacouver in the morning, my wedding is in almost a week and Joe Dawson is going to be my man of honor. Unfortunately Gwen is Barney's closest friend, so she is going to stand up for him at the wedding." Carol took a deep breath and angrily said "I hate to include an Immortal in my wedding party, especially as the female equivalent of best man. I can't wait to get away from her, I never want to see another beheading or watch these ancient freaks of nature try to kill each other. This is my last day as Gwen MacQueen's watcher and personal assistant. My letters of resignation were submitted to MacQueen Associates and the watcher's a month ago. Believe me; I'm not going to miss any of this." Carol said as they walked to their respective cars.

"Carol it sounds like you're starting to lose your objectivity and that is a good time to retire from the watcher business. Who is taking over Gwen MacQueen? I was hoping Gwen would have finished Smith, and then I could ask for that assignment. I realize you're fed up with her but Gwen looks like she would be very interesting to watch." Luke said as he gave Carol a hug.

"Sorry Luke, Sam Wilson and I have been working on researching Gwen MacQueen for months. She might be one of the oldest Immortals that we have been able to locate. If we can verify who Gwen is then we might be able to find Methos too. Sam thinks we need a watcher who is an expert on ancient Immortals, so he has already asked Adam Pierson. I hope Sam can talk him into leaving those musty old books and taking a real assignment. Luke, you did get your wedding invitation? And are going to be in Seacouver next Saturday, for the wedding? I hope those two Immortals can put off their next battle until after Adam has taken over for me. Hey Luke, be careful, these two are on the dangerous side."

Luke replied "Don't worry Carol, I stay safe, and don't worry I already got an invite to stay with Joe Dawson and bought a plane ticket to Seacouver. I would not miss your wedding for the world"

End chapter one

Next chapter two - Adam Pierson Gets a Field Assignment.

Please leave comments, I love feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Rysher Entertainment. I don't own them I just write about them. The original characters are mine.

Chapter two - Adam Pierson Gets a Field Assignment

Adam Pierson always felt uncomfortable about being called to appear at the Watchers Central European Headquarters outside of Paris. Adam had made a lot of visits here last spring when he was questioned about the CD database he and Don Salzer had created. Sam Wilson, who was the temporary Director after Jacques Vemas death, and had come to Adam's defense about the CD incident, but did officially give Adam, a long lecture and a slap on the wrist. Then as soon as the dust had settled the CD Pierson and Salzer created was immediately put in to use through out the watcher world wide system as a tool for all central and regional directors. Sam had always admired Adam and had said the reprimands more for the other watchers benefit. He never denied Adam's requests for access to anything in the watchers Library. Today Sam's voice had a strange tone in it and Adam knew Sam wanted something new from him.

"Hello Adam, have a seat, I'm so glad you could come in today" Sam Wilson said as they shook hands.

"Well it's difficult to ignore a summons to HQ." Adam said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"I am sorry about all that, and all the trouble I gave you last March. You are doing a wonderful job on spinning together all those old chronicles to find some manifestation of Methos in them. But now, we need your special talents for a field job that just came up."

"Sam, I'm a researcher! I'd be lost in a field job! I've spent the past ten years studying ancient text. I am sure you have lots of other people who have field experience and could fill this assignment," Adam protested.

"No Adam, You are the only one who has the background to fill this post. Carol Wright and I have a strong hunch that the immortal she is watching could possibly be Gwenaversha of Brittany. That would make this immortal over four thousand years old. If we can validate this finding she would the oldest living immortals we can confirm. Most of the references we have on Gwenaversha are mainly written in the ancient chronicles many of which also mention Methos. If we find out that this immortal is the long lost Gwenaversha she might lead us straight to Methos himself. Finding Methos has been your long time assignment and this could be the break that we've been waiting for." Sam was smiling just like a man who just won the lottery. Since Sam was only a temporary Director, and soon will be replaced by Nathan Stern. Sam was looking to see that he made some real progress during his time on the job and he was hoping that the discovery of two of the oldest immortals was happen during his tenure.

"Sam this whole idea is impossible! Yes of course I have studied her when her thread came in contact with Methos's. Anyway, Methos and Darius, and a few other Immortals used several names for this woman immortal including, Gwenaversha, Gwenanosa, Gwenannoveseaa, and several others even longer. It was sort of a rule back in BC days the longer and more difficult to pronounce your name was it indicated that you had a great position in society or may even have god like tendencies. History tells us people were unsophisticated back then and more easily impressed by someone's name. It was sort of like the reverse of today, we are using one name in our culture for stars like Oprah, Madonna, or Prince. There was of course the name she used most when linked with Methos and that was Gwennie. As far as the research department can tell this was a nickname Methos must have given her. It has been confirmed for years that, that immortal had died over 2,000 years ago. There can be no doubt about it, according my studies of many of the ancient Chronicles, Methos and her seemed to have an on again off again relationship and Methos was absolutely sure Gwennie had died I guess sometime around 20BC – 1AD. I even found in an obscure Chronicle of Darius, where in Darius includes a very long and boring epitaph that he said Methos had written for her." Adam stood up and said "Sam, this is all quite ludicrous, there is no way Carol can be right about this immortal being Methos' long lost lover Gwennie. OK I agree the two immortals were on again off again companions but after 1AD there is no mention of her in any of the threads of any of the Chronicles, anywhere, period. She disappears completely. Carol Wright is wrong her immortal has got to be a copycat." Adam said nervously.

This was the most unsettling news Methos had heard in a long time. Just the thought of Gwennie's name made his heart pound. It had been fifteen or sixteen centuries since he had even dared to remember her. Adam thought to himself (*_this can't be happening*_.) He thought he would die when he lost her. At least some of the passion in Methos's soul had died. For several centuries he had became less involved with other immortals and he turned to his writings and studies for comfort. (*_No, this couldn't be happening, I would have known if she was still alive. I would have somehow felt her quickening*.)_ Methos thought to himself.

"Now Adam, sit back down, don't get on your high horse, you are not the only one that has studied Chronicles related to Methos, but you are the best." Sam said.

Adam sat back in his seat "Sam, Carol has definitely made a mistake on this project. Whatever could she have read in the chronicles, which would lead her to believe that this immortal is Gwennie, well she's got it all wrong." Adam replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, Carol has gathered some real evidence that looks very persuasive" Sam went on.

"OK, what is this great evidence Carol has found?" Adam stated, as if in a huff over his word being questioned.

"Remember when Horton was hunting and killing immortals, well a little over eight years ago he killed one called John Montone, that day he was in the company of a women named Gwen MacQueen. Monton's watcher noted that his quickening went into MacQueen. She escaped the hunters but not our notice. So we put together some stats on her and after looking at different Chronicles we found she turned up in the company of several other prominent Male immortals. We had suspected she might be an Immortal, but had no proof until that day. So as soon as possible we assignment Carol Wright as MacQueen's watcher. Carol thinks, after a lot of research that MacQueen fits the description of Gwenaversha and has the same MO, Motives and Operating style. Carol concluded that Gwenaversha, or Gwenanosa, or Gwenannoveseaa, or Gwennie what ever name we want to call her was entombed instead of beheaded on or around 20BC to 1AD. If she was in a tomb, she would have been stuck in there until someone opened the tomb. This would explain why Methos thought she was dead" Sam went on.

"That a lot of ifs, might have's, and could have been's, not real evidence Sam. What else do you have?" Adam replied.

"Oh don't worry Adam, there's more." Sam continued.

"Yea, there had better be more. A lot of what you have said so far is pretty flimsy evidence. How did Carol come to the conclusion that this MacQueen was the same person as Gwennie" Adam demanded?

"Well as I said we examined the chronicles of other immortals that where in Europe in 1915 to the present and a women named Gwen, who fits the MO for her to a tee. Gwen MacQueen started showing up in them. The first immortal we found her with was Darius at his church in 1915. Carol thinks that Germany's bombings must have opened the tomb. Darius was one of the few immortals that could speak her ancient language, and according to the Darius chronicles mention that they already knew each other in the biblical sense." Sam snickered. "After she left Darius she was seen with a succession of many strong male immortals. Just to list the most prominent ones. Connor McLeod, Mako, Brion Cullon, John Montone, Quentin Smith, Grayson, Sean Burns, Paul Karros, Gabriel Piton, Marcus Constantine Matthew McCormick, Byron, and Hugh Fitzcain. She had also been seen in the company of Rebecca and Cassandra who are rumored to have been possibly her former students. From studying her pattern in the Chronicles that mention her they implied that almost every man who got within two feet of Gwennie fell under her spell. This was one of Gwennie's strongest MO's. She always was surrounded by strong male Immortals. Adam we listed 13 strong male immortals, Gwen MacQueen has been known to have romantic encounters with, 13! No I am wrong, 14 with Daruis. Ms MacQueen had 14 immortal lovers that we can establish with almost 100% accuracy, in 80 years, and we don't know how many others we missed?" Sam said. Did you know she even got Darius off holy ground during World War I? He was taking her to see Connor McLeod. There is a note in the Darius chronicles that they had quite the adventure. One very unlike the good father usually had, you really should read it sometime."

Adam interrupted him. "The many threads of ancient chronicle mentioning that Gwennie as Methos called her all state she was often in the middle of some crazy adventure. So I doubt it, I would be surprised if this Immortal proves to be who you say she is. Anyone who has read the ancient chronicles could see Gwennie was all too well known for her wild passions and unquenchable lusts." Adam chuckled to himself. "I found a thread in an obscure chronicle where Methos called Gwennie the original good time girl, a nick name she did not like but seemed applicable. But just because this immortal seems to mimic the same sexual habits doesn't't prove anything, I can hand you a list of immortals that have done the same thing."

"But were they women? Anyway Adam even though Gwennie seemed to have a problem with promiscuity you still have to agree Methos and Gwennie were almost inseparable for almost two thousand years, that kind of relationship I have never seen between any other couple of immortals in all the chronicles. In modern terms they seem much like Duncan McLeod and Amanda." Sam continued.

"I don't know if I would go that far," Adam paused, trying to digest what Sam was saying to him. "I studied their love affair at some length through many different threads in many different chronicles; Methos and Gwennie were far from inseparable. They would spend some time together, maybe anytime from a couple of months to a couple of years and have an argument. Then separate sometimes for up to a century only to find one anther again and start all over again. Most of the occasions they would act as if time had not passed for them, they were again lovers. But soon they'd separate again. I think in going through the threads in the chronicles I have found that the longest time I ever could find them together was at the most 20 or 25 years. If one added up all the time they really spent together it might be 400 to 500 years not 2000," Adam trying to sound unemotional.

"But Adam it's the fact they always returned to one another, defended each other, took care of each other, it is one of the chronicles great love stories. I guess it was Gwennie's mystic powers but according to one watcher, somehow these two Immortals could feel where the other one was and if one of them was in trouble. According to several watchers accounts that one or the other of them would drop everything to come find the other," Sam said softly like he wished he had someone in his life that mirrored the kind of emotions he had studied between these two immortals.

"Well Gwennie did have some strange mystic powers, but I don't know if they went that far Sam. I don't remember about any immortal being able to feel individual quickening of another immortal, that's the stuff of fairy tales," Adam said quickly to cover up the story Sam had just told. But yes it was true, he and Gwennie could always feel each other's quickening, and it was part of the special bond that they shared. It had been brought about in someway he never understood but knew it was all part of Gwennie's mystic powers. "But I still don't see the connection between this Gwen MacQueen and Methos' Gwennie, or Gwenaversha; there is even some evidence to suggest that Gwennie and Gwenaversha of Brittany could have been two different immortals. It is suggested that Methos's Gweenie was from either Minoan or Mycenaean stock, and had a checkered past of him possibly rescuing her some ancient Brothel, why Gwenaversha of Brittany was a Anglo Celtic warrior who came from the time of Stonehenge. So the immortal Carol thinks she is watching could have nothing to do with Methos" Adam continued.

"Pay attention to me Adam I just want you to check things out, this MacQueen women is president and CEO of MacQueen Associates INC. one of America's largest and most successful security firms. They handle the security of the tours and concerts of the best known country, Blues, Jazz and Rock musicians in the world. It would be just like Gwennie, if she stayed close to the rich and famous."

"Well there are threads in many ancient chronicles always suggested she always preferred to live in the fast lane, she had been known to be at Alexander the Greats Court, with Caesar and Cleopatra she claims to have been there when Stonehenge was built, but I doubt that. She claims to have known both King David and his son King Solomon of Israel, also Confucius she and Methos also say they went to the first Olympic Games together." Adam replied "I doubt a corporate executive of a security firm fits this type of MO."

"Adam, Gwen MacQueen also bankrolled her fortune with the sale of a large amount of art that was traced to artifacts often found circa about the last century BC. She's very careful and does not seem to act like young immortals usually do. She is too smart and savvy to only be about 110 years old. One more thing MacQueen seems to have the same type of mystic powers that Gwennie possessed. Hell, Adam they even use part of the same first name, Gwen! Even you got to admit this all looks very persuasive. Adam, you're the only one who knows enough about the original Gwennie to be able to tell if this is really her." Sam spoke enthusiastically.

"Sam, I'm not the average field type, I haven't been out of the library in weeks. My people skills are not very good and I have no idea how to track an immortal. The only people I ever talk to are usually on the other end of my modem. Oh Hell Sam, I'm a perpetual bookworm and not the typical field sort of guy." Adam protested.

"I know this looks like a demotion, but its' a good chance to get back in the good graces of the watchers you alienated with that unauthorized CD incident last spring. This assignment might even help you find Methos. You do know that finding Methos is your first priority." Sam stood up from behind his desk and said very passionately, "Come on Adam, I have know you since your first year in the academy, your one of the best watchers I ever met, your passionate about your work, please take the assignment. We need an expert to find out if she is really Gwenaversha, Gwennie or just a copy cat Immortal. HQ will accept your report as expert, it's not a long term assignment unless you want it to be so just this one time step up to the plate and do this favor for me. "

"All right Sam, if you insist." Adam spoke calmly "Where am I going?"

"See Adam you're getting into the sprit! You're off to Seacouver tomorrow! Joe Dawson has agreed to mentor you; since you're so convinced you do not know how to do this. I know you and Joe are old friend so he will be there to help you. Carol Wright has asked to leave this case because she is marrying McQueen's long time friend and VP Barney Miller. Carol feels she will be too involved in the immortal's life to be a good watcher. Please meet her as soon as possible; you can contact her through Dawson." Sam said proudly. He felt he had pulled a real coup getting Adam to take a field post. "Here is the current file, some of our speculations and some current photos of Gwen MacQueen. Good luck Adam, and happy watching."

Adam waited to open the envelope until he arrived at his home. Sitting on his bed he took the photos out. The young woman in the photos stood only about 5 feet 2 inches tall with a voluptuous figure and large dark brown eyes that seemed that they could look right in to a man's soul. Her hair was long and auburn and seemed to almost glow in the sunlit photo. It had been so long ago since he'd last seen her. Was this that face he had spent so many nights staring back at over 2000 years ago or just a copycat? It had been so long ago Methos was not sure, if this woman was his Gwennie. The photos started to waken memories of Gwennie that Methos had long thought were forgotten, he breathed deeply and tried to think, but his mind just got more clouded, could this immortal really be her?

"What have I got myself into" he lamented "Why have you come back to haunt me. This can't be happening. I finally had forgotten about you and I don't want to remember that chapter of ancient history again. I'm just a regular guy now; you always wanted expected me to be some kind of superman. If this is you Gwennie, you are going to turn my life upside down." Methos tossed the photos on the floor and lay on his bed; he closed his eyes and began to think of another time and another place.

End chapter Two

Next chapter three - **Life and Love in the Good Old Days**

I love feedback; I love to hear your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham, that with out his help I never would have been able to get this fan-fiction out on the web.

**Chapter 3 ****- Methos' ****Life and Love in the Good Old Days**

18 BC. In Athens Greece – in a hut somewhere in Greece near the Parthenon

"Gwennie, give up this fantasy of fighting the Romans. They already rule the world and there is nothing you and I can do about it. You never got this worked up about Alexander the Great." Methos scratched his head and laughed as he breathed in the cool night air. "Oh Yea, I know why, you did mange to seduce two of his top generals, live in court for a few years and the Greeks always interested you. We both know you've never liked the Romans since they sacked and burnt the Library of Alexandria twenty five years ago. RIGHT!" Methos said as Gwennie gave him a nasty look.

"Well Alexander the Great was a fascinating creature and I had to find some way to keep myself amused while you were going through your angry adolescent. What did you call yourselves, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Frankly I think it was just Kronos and his gang having fun. Methos you were playing Death on a horse, now that's a hoot. You know I hate pillaging, raping, burning and murdering, it's a guy thing I guess." Gwennie teased Methos back.

"Well that's in the past, Kronos and I have forever parted ways. Besides who are you to criticize me, you've been far from an angel in you past. Gwennie you have been every thing from a common whore to a Goddess. I think that trumps death on a horse any day." Methos spat back at her.

"If only you would stop reminding me constantly, of where I come from, my years in the brothels, as a slave, a common whore as you so elegantly put it. The only way to cleanse my soul is by offering blood sacrifices to my Goddess Ovesevea." Gwennie angrily shouted back at him.

"Which you do constantly by taking heads of immortals that you judge to be evil or unrighteous. Gwennie when will you believe me when I say there are no real Gods and Goddess's. There will be no redemption no matter how much blood you spill. After we die there is just an eternal nothingness, so there is no reason to seek any forgiveness. Besides nothing was your fault, you were sold into slavery in the brothels by your husband once he discovered you were immortal. I am sorry I brought it up, but your continued headhunting will only end by you losing your own lovely head someday." Methos looked in to her eyes hoping she would understand what he had come to believe in his over 3000 years of immortality. He reached out and lovingly touched her cheek "Gwennie you must stop living in the past"

"I am not living in the past Methos; I am here right now with you in Greece. The problem is as soon as we part, the emptiness in my soul will return. I will have to take up my old ways again. I have to go fight the Romans, I promised Queen Cleopatra, I would avenge her death" Gwennie answered him back.

"Gwennie we can do nothing for the dead, vengeances is a wasted emotion Cleopatra is dead and gone. You didn't even like Cleopatra that much! Now Marcus Constantine, you found him very interesting but he was already in love with Nefertiri. So he jilted you, perhaps that's why you want to go kill the Romans. Just remember the Romans will not be here forever. Empires rise and fall and this is the way of mankind my love, but we on the other hand will go on forever if we can keep our heads. Remember Gwennie live, grow strong, and fight another day." Methos said as he embraced the beauty at his side. "Besides there is a chill in the night air and I can think of better things to do than argue. Now come, I am cold I need you, woman go warm my bed, we will speak of this in the morning. Please Gwennie you don't want me to beg, do you?"

"Yes of course I do Methos." Gwennie answered teasing him as she had so many times before, then they both laughed. Then he held her tightly against his hard body and tipped up her chin so his mouth could meet hers. Longingly he brushed his lips against hers, they were so soft and her mouth opened wiling in a long deep kiss. Such was the battle these two immortals fought not with swords, but with passion. Gwennie melted in to Methos's arms and he picked her up carrying back to their bed. Here in his arms was a woman who had learned how to please a man by living as a whore for hundreds of years and she knew just how to set Methos's flesh on fire. She turned his insides out until Methos thought he would die of pleasure. Was this the reason he kept retuning back to her? Maybe he really loved her. It was impossible to decide when Gwen could make him feel like he had left his body and moved on to a higher plane of existence with just her touches.

Later as the two lay naked and spent upon the pile of skin blankets that were in the hut they both called home. Methos looked at her in the moonlight streaming through the window, searching every inch on her face as if he was mapping it. Gwennie ran her hands down his body, caressing every spot that could give him satisfaction. Then suddenly she rolled on top of him sat up and while she was gently massaging him said. "Methos I'm leaving to go to Gaul at first light in the morning please don't even try to talk me out of this. The Romans, those sons of pigs are fighting the Germanic tribes and the great chieftain Vercingetorix is calling all the Celtic warriors home to help. Oh my love, come with me! The war will be grand and after we win we can make joyous love in the shadow of Stonehenge."

"War is never grand, and you're going to Gaul which is no where near Stonehenge, besides you're not even a Celt. Gwennie you were born in Minoan on Crete" Methos remarked angrily as he pushed her soft body off of his and got up.

"I like the Celt's ways, and Stone Hedge is the best place to spend the summer solstice. Anyway my people have all died many eons ago. Methos, come with me I will die without your sweet touch." Gwen pleaded as she reached out and stroked his back once again.

"You liar, Gwennie still following that ancient Minoan religion of yours, you just like to pretend to throw every one else off so they will never know what your really up too. Besides don't play games with me, you won't be all alone. Darius told me of your plans weeks ago, to take him to Gaul with you. Oh I am wise to your bag of tricks. He hates the Romans more than you do and you plan to use that to your advantage." Methos said as he put on his robe and walked to the window feeling the cool night breeze. "I have suspected you're agenda for sometime now, I was just waiting to see when you were going to tip your hand. You are the most difficult women I have ever met. I swear you just use you're mystic magic on me to keep me hanging on by my boot straps. Darius was my student until you stopped in the winter before last. Then somehow, I have no idea how, we move in together again, and both of us start teaching him. Sometimes I just can't believe you. I just stand there and let you work your plans, did you not hear anything I said to you earlier tonight! No! You are just using me again, with your talk of love while all the time you were making plans to take Darius to help you fight along side you. Do you plan to take Darius in to your bed too? Why do I even bother letting you come in my door knowing you plan to betray me?"

"Methos, it's because you always tell me that, you like yourself better when I am around you, plus I make you laugh." Gwennie smiled at him and looked up into his eyes and said with honesty in her voice "Methos you know when we are together; I forget all the pain of my past. You're the only person, in this big world who makes me feel whole again." Then switching the subject, Gwen became coy again "Anyway Darius is a strong and proud warrior, it was his idea to go to Gaul and fight the Romans. You would rather I let him travel alone?" She said as she reached and began rubbing his back again.

"Gwennie you don't play fair, you talk love to me when you really want me to go with you to fight the Romans. Darius, he's far too young and inexperienced to go on this quest. He has only been a student for two years." Methos' face filled with rage. "Stop playing me for the fool! You are not the child I bought in the slave market so long ago. Witch; you can't use your magic on me so stop trying to play with my emotions! You are taking advantage of the fact that we taught Darius the rules and showed him how to survive. Darius still sees you as some kind of Goddess; in his eyes you can do no wrong." Methos turned and grabbed her by the forearms shook her and pushed her to the floor.

"I don't know why I let you treat me like this." She shot back at him.

"Because I am your lord and master! I have been since that day I bought you at the slave market and brought you away from the brothels those two millennia ago " Methos stated angrily back at her.

"Yes my master Methos." Gwen answered sarcastically. "If you are so displeased with me, take my life, my quickening is yours. Kill me now, for I have always been your slave, my head and my Quickening has always been yours to take." Gwennie got off the floor and handed Methos his sword then knelt before him offered him her head. Gwennie's naked body almost shinning in the pale moonlight as she was trembling in the cool night air; she looked innocent, so perfect, so sweet and so inviting.

Methos rolled his eyes and looked up taking in a ragged breath; she had done it to him again! He swore in several dead languages then put his sword down and said "Gwennie, get up!" When she didn't't Methos then reached down and pulled her off the floor and crushed her body next to his. Methos could feel her pouting breast against his chest and he swung his arm tightly around her thin waist. "You make me so crazy sometimes that I wonder why I don't just take your head. I hate the idea of you in the arms of another man even if that man is a friend. I can't trust you to keep yourself only for me. Your passion burns like a fire that is out of control." He said as he buried his face in her soft neck and hair, hugging her never wanting to let her go.

Gwennie Went up on her tiptoes as to meet his embrace and tried to reassure him. "My passion and my soul are yours forever. Trust me Methos, I love only you." She gently kissed his cheek and Methos turned his face to have his lips find hers. Once again they were lost, two souls entwined, their kisses drinking in each other. Gwennie finally broke her mouth away from his, panting and ripe with passion "Now before the dawn creeps all the way in, let us feast on each other before the morning light comes to steal away the night." Gwennie whispered in his ear as he felt his desire grow and match her own. Then they embraced and tumbled onto the bed once again, letting their flesh warm each other.

After Methos temper and passion had cooled he asked her "Promise me you will come back, do watch that crazy head of yours. If something was to happen to you I think I would die inside. Please, I'm asking you one more time, do not go. I have a bad feeling about this quest. Gwennie you were right I do like myself better when I am around you. Even if sometimes you make me crazy, you still make me laugh." Methos said as he held her and kissed her softly.

Gwennie smiled at him. "Please always remember Methos you're the only person in this big world who makes me feel whole and not the little Harlot I really am" Gwennie said as she clung on to him.

"You're not Harlot, your one of the strongest and best of our kind I know! You just have to believe in yourself more. Like I said before my love you have to stop living in the past. You should have already let that part of your life go; it was nearly two thousand years ago." He held her hand and pulled her fingers one by one in his mouth and sucked them tenderly after saying "but still don't go to Gaul I have a very bad feeling about this" Methos sadly reported. "Stay here, just think of all the arguments you and I miss while you're away, and all the making up sex we could have," Methos laughed as he started twirling her hair with his finger.

"Don't worry Methos, Darius will help protect me against any harm the mortals could inflict upon us." She reassured him.

Methos looked into her eyes and held her tightly "What about one of us Immortals cutting off that pretty head of yours." Methos said as he kissed her neck. "Darius is still a student and might be more of a hindrance than a help if you are challenged."

"Methos I have survived a thousand challenges. I think I am old enough to take care of myself. I might even be a better swordsman than you. Besides I have my magic to protect me. If a challenge did take my head, it wouldn't make any difference whether I was in Gaul or Greece, the victor would find me. There can be only one." Gwennie said "Now enough of this talking, the morning is almost upon us, and I must be ready to ride soon. So hush my love, the time is short." Then softly with much affection she gave herself to him one last time.

Darius came back almost a year later with the sad news of how Vercingetorix had been led to Rome in chains. During the battle Gwennie had been challenged by a Roman immortal. Darius who did not see the battle said the Quickening was visible even from miles away. He had searched everywhere and found no sign of Gwennie. Darius was sure the Quickening he had seen must have been Gwennie's. Methos felt the loss much harder than he had even imagined, even Darius hid from him for fear of Methos' anger.

Meanwhile back in 1995 a very uncharacteristic Methos was thinking,

"How could this be happening? OH! Bloody Hell! I should have gone with her to Gaul. I didn't know that would be the last time we could be together. It took Gwennie's death to learn the hardest lesson an immortal must learn we are always alone in the game. Maybe it was losing her that taught me to stay away from the game. Do whatever it takes to just stay alive," Methos just laid on his bed still in shock. His mind was full of questions. "What if she was alive? Why didn't she find me? Why haven't I felt her, I always was able to feel her before. This whole thing is just crazy. I am making myself nuts for no good reason this all may just be a farce."

Finally he got up and checked on his airline reservations, started to pack, and slowly began to close up his apartment in Paris. Methos placed several phone calls to the States, but both parties only had their answering machines on. He just left numerous messages that he was on his way to Seacouver and needed to have a long talk with both Dawson and MacLeod. Well, as much as Methos didn't want to, he knew he had to play this game out to whatever conclusion he found.

**End chapter 3**

**Next chapter 4 - Hold on Smoking Joe**

**I love comments, and the fun is just beginning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen and her assorted bunch of side kicks are mine. Ok I really just want to keep Methos I promise to bring him back. Bora Bora is lovely this time of year!

**Chapter 4**** - HOLD ON SMOKING JOE**

A hard wind blew over Seacouver that afternoon. The air tasted like the rain that had just stop falling but with a tinge of salt in it from the near by ocean. Gwen swore in an ancient tongue as she stepped right in a puddle coming out of the meeting of the Seacouver Arts Council.

"I hate the wet and cold." Gwen said to herself remembering back to her days as a whore and slave. She was trying to balance her carry on bag, briefcase, Pocketbook, and sword case while attempting to hail a taxi before it stated to pour again. Gwen was not dressed for the weather either. Gwen was wearing a pretty long flowered skirt and gypsy peasant blouse and her favorite brown leather boots with a two inch heel, but no raincoat. She had just flown straight here from her LA office and temperatures were a lot warmer there than in Seacouver Washington. Gwen had not been in Washington State in June since 1960 when she came here with Connor McLeod to spend a week on a Holy island somewhere near Seacouver. She had remembered June being a lot warmer then but perhaps it was because they spent most of their time cuddling up next to a warm fire in the cabin.

Today Gwen had come straight from the airport to the meeting at the Seacouver Arts Council. Now because her personal assistant had just quit Gwen had to make all her own arrangements. She had to find a cab to get across town, find a hotel, change into something, and be at a bar called "JOE'S" By 6:00PM. There she was going to meet someone named 'Joe Dawson' who was Carol Wright's oldest and dearest friend. This guy Joe was standing up as the Man of Honor in the wedding of Carol, her former PA, and Barney, Gwen's partner and VP of MacQueen Associates. To top it all off, the airline had lost her luggage! If only she had not been so busy fighting off so many challenges from other immortals Gwen would have interviewed and hired a new personal assistant by now.

"Well the life of an immortal and a corporate executive can be sometimes just too unpredictable. Oh it could be worse; another immortal could be in the area." Just then she felt the familiar Buzz, "Oh No, I spoke too soon, everything will be OK as long as it's not Quentin Smith, stay calm girl, look around and see where this buzz is coming from." She said quietly to herself as she wiped water off her face that had splashed up from a large puddle.

Gwen spun around scanning the busy street around her. She was so engrossed in looking for the other immortal that she never bothered to put on her radar the mortal man coming towards her walking with a cane. The rain started to fall again, the sidewalk became more slippery and Gwen who was walking backwards bumped right into the man with the cane. Everything she was carrying went flying. The stranger and her both crashed to the pavement with a loud thud. Gwen landing in yet another large puddle with a splash, soaking her to the skin. Now she was completely drenched and was still scanning for the other immortal. She had also made a mental note never come to Seacouver again this place was just too wet and rainy. Humiliated Gwen sat in the puddle for a moment before trying to sit up. Evaluating the situation, Gwen never was unarmed, a stiletto in her boot, a gun strapped to her thigh, and still completely looking helpless but dripping wet. Unfortunately she still felt the other Immortals' presence getting closer. As she looked up Gwen saw a young man get off his motorcycle and help the man with the cane get up off the ground. Gwen looked right into the redhead's eyes, yes; this man was the Buzz she had felt, good it wasn't Quentin. Bad it wasn't anyone she knew. Gwen's eyes never left the other immortal's face as she said, "I'm so sorry, I was looking for a taxicab and should have been more careful. Luckily you were here to give your friend a hand."

"Oh yea, I lucky like that, I often show up at the right place just at the nick of time. Joe you OK? That was a nasty fall." The young red-haired Immortal said.

"Oh I'm OK, I'm not hurt!" The man with the cane looked at the woman sitting in a puddle "Are you all right Miss?"

Gwen smiled and looked at the man with the cane and nodded her head as to tell him she was ok.

"Dammit Richie I'm not as fragile as some people think I am. Please stop treating me like I'm some kind of old man, honestly Richie I'l be fine!" The man with the cane said grumbled at the young red-haired immortal then he turned his attention to the gorgeous but very soaked young woman he had just collided with. The women's wet gypsy blouse left little to the imagination. Her nipples pouting against the drenched fabric of her blouse and her wet skirt clinging to her body revealing what appeared to be a near perfect figure. Joe Dawson walked over to her and offered his hand to help her out. Gwen accepted the help and she smiled revealing dimples that made her face light up.

"Thank you, sorry I bumped in to you" was all she said. Gwen was lost in her own thoughts and began retrieving her scattered belongings.

The other immortal definitely knew who the man was that Gwen had carelessly knocked over. She was hoping she could defuse the situation before this ended up in another challenge. She was sick of fighting, for some reason the challengers had not stopped coming for months.

Than Joe turned to the other immortal and said, "Richie, help the lady pick her things up.

"Sure Joe" Richie shot back at him as he jumped in to action gathering the strange immortal women's belongings.

The man with the Cane turned back to the lovely wet redhead women and offered him his name. "Hi, my name is Joe Dawson and I wasn't looking where I was going either." He lied as he offered the lady his hand. Gwen stopped looking around once she found her sword case and came over to the man she had so stupidity knocked in to and shook his hand.

"Hi, I am Gwen MacQueen, nice to meet you" She paused thinking. "Did you say you name was Joe Dawson?" Gwen gave him a strange look, maybe the day was not going as bad as she had thought, now if she could ditch this immortal she might be back on schedule. "Are you Carol Wright's Joe Dawson? Carol's oldest and dearest friend who owns a Bar and Jazz club here in town?" She said trying to ignore the looks of the young red-haired immortal still gathering the rest of her things.

Joe gave Gwen a big smile. "Yes that's me all right, and you must be just the person I was looking for; I was hoping to run in to you." Joe Blushed "Well not literally run in to you." Joe paused and could not help but laugh. "Sorry about getting you drenched, when I dumped you in that puddle. I hear you're from LA; someone should have warned you we get a lot of rain up here. Maybe we need to find you a coat or change of cloths." Joe took a deep breath, he still could not help but notice how the wet clothes clung to her body revealing a little too much. He gathered his thoughts and continued, "Barney sent me down here to pick you up. Nice to finally meet you Gwen, didn't Barney call you?" Joe tried not looking embarrassed and tried not to look at her in the wet clothes that left little to the imagination.

"Oh, Mr. Dawson I am so sorry, I was stuck in meetings all day and haven't even checked my Beeper yet." She pulled out the beeper turned it on and after a minute replied. "Yea, Barney sent a message for me to look for you and wait for a ride. I guess we literally ran into each other."

"It's Joe not Mr. Dawson and I wasn't looking where I was going either, Ms. MacQueen," he lied again, knowing she had been the one who had bumped into him.

"No please Joe its Gwen and it was my entire fault." They both laughed "It's a pleasure to run into you Joe." Gwen smiled as she was so taken with Joe that she almost forgot the presence of the other immortal. He seemed different from most mortal men Gwen met. He was first and foremost a gentleman an increasingly rare quality found among mortal men, and second he had an air about him that just seemed to exude trust, a vibe she almost never felt any mortals give off. But then reality crashed in and Gwen remembered the other immortal.

"You know her, Joe?" Richie asked, still giving her the once over as he handed Joe the carry on bag, briefcase, and Pocketbook.

"Yes, Ms. MacQueen is going to be standing in as Best Man at a wedding of some friends of mine Richie, you know THE FRIENDS who work at the Bar with me. Please excuses my friend here for not introducing himself, this is Richard Ryan." Joe said with a big smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you Ms. MacQueen, I guess any friend of Joe's is a friend of mine." Richie said as he shook Gwen's hand with a very firm grip as if testing her strength. "Well every thing looks OK here, I am late and I've got to run. Good-by Joe and I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Ms. MacQueen." He hopped onto his Motorcycle and sped away. Richie was still very uncertain about this new lady immortal being in town.

"Cute kid, is he always in such a hurry?" Gwen asked, searching to get a little info on Richie.

"Yea, you know how impetuous the young are, they always are in a hurry to get some place. But let's get back to our business; I am so glad to finally meet you." Joe laughed, "From the way Barney has talked about you, I almost think that I should marry you and make it a double wedding." Joe smiled, "He speaks very highly of you. But I do think Carol has a case of the pre-wedding jitters and she always was the jealous type"

"I hope you know that Barney and I have known each other a long time, he's one of my closest friends, he's not only my vice president but he owns half of my company. MacQueen Associates would have never been half as successful as it is without Barney's expertise and legal mind. Well Carol said you were one of her oldest and close friends and she has nothing to be jealous of Barney and I, have know each other for years and are business partners. You can trust me there never was any romance between us." Gwen said trying to clear the air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything, Barney is your Vice President and friend and I know romance and work rarely mix. It's just that as I said Carol has a jealous side, especially when it involves such an attractive woman like you." Joe smiled, and thought to himself. _(This is one gorgeous, classy lady; I can see why Carol might be jealous.)_

"Well Joe, thanks for the compliment." Gwen said still trying to change the subject "Carol said you and her have been close friends for over twenty years?"

"Yea we go way back." Joe said also trying to salvage the situation himself.

"Joe, please forgive me, I owe you an apology, and my day hasn't been going well. So far, you're the only bright spot in it. I haven't had any time to relax since Carol and I left Japan. That was her last day on the job officially as my personal assistant and I have been without a P.A. since. Frankly things have been very busy I haven't had time to finish interviewing for a new P.A. So I am left doing a lot of thing I usually expect my assistant to do. Carol came straight here and I had to catch a flight to Denver, to check on another deal then fly to the L.A. office to deliver the new contracts. Then I had to get right back on a plane to come here where I had a meeting here with the Seacouver Arts council. We had to put the final arrangements on their Jazz festival since it's held in September. Now my calendar is cleared and I have the whole weekend off for the wedding. Meanwhile, the airline lost my luggage back in Japan; I haven't had time to book a Hotel room yet." Gwen tried to smile and tried to look innocent.

"Don't worry about anything and just put yourself in my hands. I have taken care of everything; the airlines found the luggage in New Zealand and are sending the luggage to my place, so forget the hotel. You can stay with me. Hey I have a big Old Dutch Colonial house with four spare bedrooms on the second floor that no one ever uses. There is another friend or two are coming in just for the wedding, but there is lots of room. So please consider it Gwen, Barney regards you part of his family. Besides you are the Grooms, Best Woman, and I'm the, Brides Man of Honor. This is going to be a strange wedding but these entire roll reversals sound like they will be kind of fun." Joe laughed as he walked with Gwen to where Joe had parked his car and then offered her his coat and she gladly put it on, because she was shivering at this point. Joe knew he should have given her his coat sooner; it was very un-chivalrous of him. Frankly he was enjoying the view of how her clothing clung to her perfect body. Joe guessed Gwen was 38, 28 38 all wrapped up in a 5'2" package with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She had perfect rose pouting lips and cute button nose and even her long red hair looked very sexy wet. Joe had to grab his mind and force it back to reality, he was not the type of man to glare at women as a sexual object. Why in heavens name was he doing it now? Besides he was over 40 and she had to be between 30-35, and he wondered why would a younger successful beautiful women be interested in paraplegic ordinary old tavern keeper like him?

"Thank you Joe that's very nice of you, I know there are several conventions in town so getting a hotel room was going to be a challenge. Normally I would never do this but I am going to take you up on your offer." Gwen Said as she climbed into Joe's SUV and drove away with him.

Joe and Gwen talked of many things on the way to Joe's house on the outskirts of the city. They found that they had a lot in common. Most of all was their love of music, especially of Jazz and the Blues. He promised to play some of his original compositions for her later. Joe really loved hearing about all the different musicians Gwen had worked with. She certainly had a colorful life. As the CEO of the MacQueen Associates Inc. she had been in meetings that day about the handling of all last minute preparations for the security of this coming Septembers Jazz festival in Seacouver. Gwen promised to get Joe a couple of backstage passes. There were going to be some real big names there. Joe was very impressed that Gwen knew all of them personally. Joe had never met a woman like Gwen, her magnetism and joy of life were more powerful than he had felt in any woman for a long time. Being near her was like being next to a thunderstorm. You could almost feel the lighting in her soul. He had no idea that the lighting came from more than a thousand quickenings. All Joe could think of was how he was beginning to see why Carol could be so jealous of Gwen. She was the type of woman every man wanted to be with.

_(Hold on Smoking Joe, this is crazy! That mind of yours is wandering into territory it shouldn't.__)_ He thought to him self almost out loud, (_She is almost a stranger but I can't stop thinking what it would be like to be in bed with her. I'll be glad when we join Carol and Barney for Dinner later tonight. Come on Boy Scout, let__'__s get it together, and remember you are a gentleman.)_

"So Joe, have you ever been a Man of Honor before?" Gwen asked.

"No, this is a unique experience, but I have been known to be an honorable man. One of my nicknames from my Vietnam days was Boy Scout. How about you, ever been a best man before?"

"Honestly," Gwen hesitated then replied, "Yes a couple of times, I guess I always hung with the guys more than the ladies. It was more fun to climb mountains, practice Kung Fu, and drink beer, than sip tea and tend the children. I am really kind of a modern woman; you know the CEO corporate warrior type. The house with the white picket fence and yard full of children were never my dream. I would prefer a villa on the French Riviera and a few old friends to share a good bottle of wine with."

"Yea, I think I could get used to that type of lifestyle too." Joe replied with a grin.

After Gwen had been reunited with her luggage and had a chance to shower and change, she and Joe joined Carol and Barney for a quite dinner. It was at one of Joe's favorite restaurants, there they went over the last details of the Saturday night wedding. Barney was pleased to see Joe and Gwen getting along so well but Carol seemed upset by their new found friendship. Later Carol grabbed Joe to the side and said she needed to talk alone. They excused themselves and said they had to hash out last minuet man of honor details and stepped a few feet from Barney and Gwen. "Joe did Adam Pierson call you? Sam is sending him here to take over my assignment." Carol seemed upset; maybe it was just pre-wedding jitters.

"Adam left me a message that he was going to take a field assignment here in Seacouver and to pick him up tomorrow at the airport. Adam's taking over your assignment? Who is the immortal you're watching?" Joe answered in a very surprised tone, "Carol you know he's a researcher, not a field operative, he is kind of a bookish guy, and he doesn't have any field experience. I have known him a long time and I don't think this is a good idea."

"Joe now you sound just like him, Sam Wilson said he had to do a lot of arm twisting to get Adam to take this assignment" Carol answered with a whiff of panic in her voice.

"Well who is the immortal you've been watching? I haven't had time to check the roster for people out of my area, between keeping up with McLeod, being Appointed Northwestern regional director, running the bar, and getting ready for your wedding" Joe stated.

I can't talk about it in front of Barney, he might over hear us and there would be hell to pay if he knew. Right now let Adam fill you in. I can't let Barney find out about watchers or what I have been really doing at MacQueen associates. You do know that I have quit, all I have to do is fill in Pierson when he gets here. All I want is to raise a pack of kids and never think about beheadings and people who live forever again." Carol said as she heard her fiancé Barney call her to come back to the table. "Oh Joe, watch out didn't you notice that Gwen's been flirting with you all night?"

"I can handle it, do you think all I do is watch immortals, tend bar, and write chronicles. You don't give me much credit do you? I'm over forty and have been around the block more than once. I am not some naive guy just fresh out of the academy!" Joe answered Carol back.

Carol gave him a reassuring look and returned to the table, saying "Sorry Joe I know you're not a first year cadet you can call me tomorrow after Adam gets in and we can finish this discussion."

How could Joe have known that Gwen was Carol's assignment? He hadn't been in the office in three weeks. Joe had just returned from Paris two days ago following Macleod. He had spent a lot of time on the wedding plans and making sure his house was clean since it was always the unofficial watcher cheap hotel. As far as Joe knew Gwen was just Carol's former Boss. Then he thought to himself (_Yea, when was the last time you were with a gorgeous, sexy, intelligent woman that was flirting with you?)_ It had been almost a year since Joe's last girlfriend Lauren Gale had been murdered by the immortal Armand Thorne. That was a while ago and he had been lonely ever since, if Gwen made any more moves in his direction he was not going to put up a fight. Anyway it's not like she was a stranger. Carol had worked for her company for 6 years. He had a good reference on this lady, besides, what business of Carol's was his love life. After dinner Barney and Carol said their good-byes and Joe drove Gwen back to his place.

"Gwen, did you get a chance to put your things in the guest room, you must be tired after all the traveling you have done today." Joe said.

"Not really I'm still stuck on Tokyo time, and I caught some ZZZ, on the plane. What I really would like is to change in to something more comfortable and possibilities have some wine and listen to you play some of the blues you've been telling me about." Gwen said as she smiled at Joe.

"Well I never turn down a chance to dazzle a beautiful woman with my steel string guitar. Why don't you just go make yourself more comfortable and I'll find the wine glasses." Joe contemplated about how he hadn't had a woman in his life for a while, then looking at Gwen he thought. _(Well maybe I should get to know Ms. Gwen MacQueen a little better, she has been flirting with me, and perchance I try a flirtation back and see where we go from there.)_

An hour later, the wine bottle was empty and Joe sang his last song. Gwen was in her favorite Queen tee shirt, shorts, and high heel sandals, still looking very sexy. She curled up close to Joe on the sofa appreciating his music.

"You really have talent Joe, let me make some calls. I have a lot of connections in the record industry and maybe I could get you a record deal" Gwen remarked about his music.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I'm ready for all that fame and fortune stuff yet. I am very happy with my quiet and dull life of being a tavern keeper." Joe answered back to her

"Well, I would never call you dull, fascinating, attractive and fun maybe but never dull. Can you play me another song, please?" Joe began to play and Gwen's mind drifted as she wondered to herself. _(Why am I attracted to Joe? No it can__'__t be it must be the wine or really the fact that it has been so long since I have held a man close to me. Ok, John will have been dead over 10 years, Darius almost 2 years, Mako, and Fitzcan had lost their heads recently too, and now all Quentin wants to do is kill me. Ah yes to top it all off, Connor was now married to that mortal woman from five years ago. Sean Burns will not sleep with me until I get some therapy to work out some of my issues, Damm Psychiatrist! I wouldn't mind if he wasn__'__t so damn cute. Ever since Darius had died I had been so afraid to move on without his wise counsel to aid me. I miss him most of all. After, those faux pass with Quentin Smith, Gabriel Piton, and Grayson I haven__'__t even taken any new immortal lovers, by the Goddess Odessions, I never make another mistakes like those men again.)_

"Gwen you seem to be getting tired, or else I lost you somewhere, after the second cord" Joe acknowledged the fact she seemed to act as if her thoughts were some were else.

"Sorry Joe, you do deserve my complete attention, its just works been crazy and let's say I haven't had time for a personal life lately. With no PA, and Barney getting ready to go on month long honeymoon, works just going to get a lot worst. It's just that I lost several very close friends, in the past couple of years, and well you know it's a bit lonely on the road all the time. Sorry I shouldn't be telling you my troubles" Gwen smiled, and put back on her brave businesslike face. But Joe could see there were cracks in her CEO Façade, and behind that mask was a very lonely woman.

Joe put his guitar down and gave Gwen a soft kiss on her cheek, then looked in to her eyes and said, "Yea I know what its like being busy 24/7 and I have lost a few friends myself the last couple of years too, your not alone Gwen."

Gwen cuddled up closer to him and kissed him back on the lips very softly then pulled back thinking, _(should I break my strict policy against falling in love with mortals? That had lasted nearly 4000 years, but with my immortal lovers dropping like flies maybe this would be a good time to change that policy. Maybe Connor has the right idea; maybe the candle burns brightest when it burns the shortest time. Connor's been telling me to put my past behind me and get a moral lover for years. Joe is a great guy, I do feel safe with him and I've been so lonely the past couple of years.)_ "Tell me Joe if I'm going too fast for you. I know we only just met but we have some excellent references on each other, I just feel safe and comfortable with you, and I haven't felt that in a long time with any man. Yea I may look like I have the perfect life but I really don't, I carry around a lot of baggage with me" Gwen remarked then gave Joe a seductive but sad smile.

"None of us are perfect, hell I lost my legs in Vietnam, all of us have baggage Gwen, how much worst could yours be" he smiled and leaned over held Gwen in his arms and kissed her back deeper this time, paring their lips and just gingerly tasting each other.

Gwen mind and emotions, were muddled, she thought no legs for a mortal that must be awful! Ok try you're first four hundred plus years as an immortal living as a slave, a harlot working in a bordello. Being used by men, beaten, raped, having no control over anything in your own life. But still a mortal being successful, kind, and talented, being able to grow beyond the limitations after the pain of losing his legs, now there is a real man. Someone perchance she could trust. Yes Joe was a special person, like no other mortal man she had met during her entire 4000 plus year existence. No he wasn't Methos either, but then no one could ever be him. Perhaps luck was finally on her side and she had met a special someone a mortal like Connor always told her she should.

"Joe we are both adults here and I can tell we have some chemistry, it's been a long time since I had anyone in my life. Honestly this really isn't the best timing either; work is only going to get busier with Barney's Marriage. Am I just feeling something here, or is there the possibility you are feeling something too?" Gwen said as she kissed him again with a little more passion. They broke from the kiss and just looked in each other eyes. Joe finally looked away but smiled.

"I don't know if it's the wedding plans, the wine, or the fact it's been a while since I had anyone in my life either but I am feeling it too. I just want you to know I am not the one night stand kind of guy, I don't usually move this fast in my relationships. Its not that I'm not looking for a long term commitment, I was just wondering if maybe we could start seeing each other. Gwen there is something about you that I find fascinating." Joe said as he put his arms around her.

"Joe, I feel kind of the same way. It's been a very long time since I got in to a relationship with some one like you, _(only almost over 4500 years ago), _she thought. "How about we start seeing each other tonight, would that be ok?" Gwen gave him a gentle kiss and said. "So shall we stay here on the sofa or maybe you can show me your room."

"If that's what the lady wants, that what the lady gets" Joe said smiling as he held her hand and they walked to the back of the house until they found his bed room.

Joe removed his prosthesis and then cuddled up with Gwen in his queen size bed for a night of passion. Joe's whole body came alive with her soft caresses as she ignited his flesh with her touch. Joe always believed himself to be a good lover but their passion was still pressed further than any point he ever felt before. He enjoyed pushing her several time past any point of sanity. The Chemistry they shared seemed wild beyond his wildest imagination and the climax Joe reached seemed to go on forever. Joe had never felt this much bliss when he made love with a women. Even after Gwen fell asleep Joe still kept looking at her, amazed that together they had reached such a point of ecstasy. It could be so easy to fall in love with Gwen. It was not only the great sex that attracted Joe to her so much, it was how open, sweet and vulnerable Gwen was, and the fact that she saw nothing lacking in a lover with no legs.

If only he had taken the time to read up on the watcher reports and realized she was much more than she seemed, not just a CEO of a fortune 500 company but really a mystical immortal who was really over 4500 years old. But it was already too late for Joe, because now there was no turning back and he had already lost his heart to Gwen.

End chapter 4

**Next chapter 5** - **After the Perfect Night Comes Joe's Morning Calls**

Keep reading people it only gets more exciting!

Send in comments I love input!

Bonnie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Highlander belongs to Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen and her assorted bunch of side kicks are mine. I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham who help has been invaluable and has my gratitude for ever.

**Chapter 5 ****- After the Perfect Night Comes Joe's Morning Calls**

The next morning Gwen awoke early, long before Joe, she showered and put on her jogging suit. With all the recent traveling it had been almost a week since her last good workout and she really missed her 10 mile runs. She was glad Joe had slept in. It gave her time to check her sword and strap a stiletto to her forearm and a dagger to her thigh. "One can't be too careful with Mr. Ryan riding that motorcycle around." Gwen felt uncomfortable about the way he said "I'll be seeing you later." No room for carrying her sword while jogging but Gwen always had something sharp on her person still she felt naked without a sword at her side.

Joe awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Gwen ran to pick it up and said, "Joe Dawson's residence, can I help you?"

"Yes is Joe there? Adam Pierson calling, I need to speak with him. Who am I speaking with?" The voice on to other end of the phone asked.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of Joe's. He is still sleeping, he was up very late last night and needs his rest, and can you call back later please?" Gwen said in a playful voice.

"No! Please Miss this is important I'm in-between flights at the St. Louis Airport and I must speak with Joe now! Your voice sounds somewhat familiar who are you?" Adam said excitedly

"I told you, I am friend of Joe's. Why are you Englishmen always so demanding? Hang on to your walking stick. I will wake him up if you insist." Gwen put the phone down and went to Joe's room. "Joe there a very rude Englishman on the phone who insisted on talking to you, he said his name was Adam Pierson. I am so sorry for bothering you but could you please pick up the phone."

"Thanks Gwen its ok I was expecting this call," Joe said as he smiled at her, "He is an old friend who's coming to town for the wedding. I'll take the call here in the bedroom; just go ahead and get ready for you jog." Joe smiled at her as he picked up the phone, and Gwen went back to doing her stretches.

"Hello Adam, sorry I didn't return your calls last night, but I've been a little busy." Joe said.

"Yea, sure you sound like you have been very busy boy, I talked to your playmate already. Who is that woman?" Adam sounded very curious.

"Just a friend, I will tell you all about her when I pick you up later"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you my flight number and make sure you are there to meet me. Do you know that they gave me a field assignment?" Adam said with a strained voice.

"Sam called and asked me to be your first field mentor. Adam, how are you going to be able to pull this off? Wouldn't the immortal you will be following get tipped off by that buzz thing you give off and learn your secret identify? This whole thing sounds dangerous to me; you should have turned this assignment down." Joe said with concern in his voice.

"I tried to but I couldn't and they are calling my flight, but it's a long story Joe. I had no choice; the whole situation is very complicated. I will fill you in on the way home from the Airport. I'll be on flight 57 in at 11:25, gate 9. Good-bye Joe and thanks for the ride." Adam said as he hung up and ran to catch his flight still wondering who Joe's new overnight playmate was. Well that mystery would have to wait until later that day.

Gwen peeked back in the bed room to check on Joe, "everything ok" she asked.

"Sure Gwen, It was just Adam, He is just another old friend coming in town for the wedding. I doubt he'll stay here he usually gets a hotel, he likes his privacy. I just promised Adam to help him with a project. He's not your type of guy, he is the bookish type, a researcher, great with computers, not so good with people." Joe smirked, "Go on your run, but come over here first and I will give you a spare key. Just in case I have already left for the airport to pick him up by the time you get back."

Gwen walked back to the bed reached over and took the key from Joe's hand then sat down on the side of the bed. "I really didn't want to wake you. I'm used to going without much sleep, with my crazy life. However I did think I might have kept you up a bit too late last night Joe. Go back to sleep it's still early and I can take some time to meditate after my run that always seems to give my soul rest." Then she leaned down and gave him a juicy kiss.

"Hey you better go or neither one of us will get anything accomplished this morning. You need breakfast first?"

"No I will pick up a coffee and bagel on my run, but thanks you're so sweet" she said as she gave him one softer kiss and got up to leave the room. "See ya later Joe" Gwen smiled and disappeared out of the door and went for her run.

Joe Lay in bed a few extra minuets day dreaming about the previous night, then he got another phone call. "Hello Dawson here."

"Joe its Macleod, did you get a call from Methos?" Mac said in a questioning voice.

"Yea, he's coming in at 11:25, and yes HQ has assigned him as a field agent. I really don't know more than that Mac, I've been rather busy myself. I am in a watcher's wedding this weekend" Joe replied.

"Well we both know he can't be a field agent, he was babbling on my answering machine about he had to identify some immortal women who might be one of his old girlfriend, from 2000 years ago. Did he say anything to you about that?" Mac asked.

"No, he was just complaining about the fact they forced him in to taking this field assignment, nothing about an old girlfriend, are you sure you got it right? He can be a lying old bastard, I never heard him talk about any old girlfriends before, but then again I never heard him talk about the past much before either." Joe said. "I have known Adam Pierson longer than you but I think Methos tells you more than he tells me, you being the immortal and I being the watcher."

"Yea he mentioned he was here to find this woman he had been in an on again off again relationship with from about 2000 BC to about when Christ was born. Methos said far as he knew she was dead. Joe just keep me in the loop, he did sound a bit off quilter, and I have never heard him sound that way before. He left me four messages! I don't think I have ever heard him quite this upset. Well thanks Joe call me when you find something out." With that Mac hung up.

Joe thought he might as well get up and moving, this did sound as if it was going to be an interesting day.

End chapter 5

**Next chapter 6 - I'M NO YAPPING PUPPY!**

**Gwen runs in to Richie while on her jog**.

**Are we having fun yet?**** Let me know! I love comments so let them fly!**

**If you need ****my trumpet and I will be at La Blues Bar so Joe can teach me how to play the Blues.**

**Bonnie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham who has my gratitude forever.

**Chapter 6 ****- I'M NO YAPPING PUPPY!**

**Richie Ryan challenges Gwen after they have a run in at the park.**

Gwen really enjoyed her 10 mile run; the morning skies were full of high puffy clouds and the rain from yesterday nowhere to be seen. It felt so good to get out and run again, especially after days in board rooms and several long flights, she needed to stretch her legs again.

Modern times were a far cry from what Gwen was used too even thought it had been over 80 years since she was released out of the tomb. Everything in the world was still so very different. She was used to walking or riding her horse to get every where, somehow Gwen thought to her self (_I never really will get used to cars and airplanes.)_ But today Gwen was enjoying the sights of Seacouver. They were lovely to watch as she ran by open markets and smelled the flowers especially her favorite flowers the lilacs which were blooming because it was June. She jogged passed lovely gardens and beautiful architecture. After she finished her run, she bought herself a bagel, a bottle of Perrier and a copy of the Wall Street Journal. Then she found a bench in a quite park to sit down on and read the stock reports as she said to herself. "Ok I am a woman born before Bronze Age but I have to keep up on the stock reports, what a weird world this is."

Just as Gwen settled down with the Dow Jones Gwen felt that all too familiar buzz that warned her that another immortal was near. All Gwen could think about was that she would do about anything to avoid another challenge. Gwen was angry because she had taken the weekend off! In a moment she saw the young man with the motorcycle from yesterday pull up in front of her. Gwen greeted the other immortal, "Mr. Ryan, what a pleasant surprise to see you again, what may I do for you to day."

"Ms. MacQueen, I want to know why you came to Seacouver, are you looking for anyone particular? And what is your interest Joe Dawson?" Richie said as he got off his motorcycle.

"Well I guess you are not much for old fashion greetings like, lovely day isn't it, and nice to see you again, or any other kind of small talk. Instead it's cut to the chase, why are you here and are you looking to take a head. I can see no one has taught you any manners." Gwen answered in a nasty voice. "Don't be to concerned young man, I have had my quota of heads this month already, and my relationship with Mr. Dawson is between Joe and myself, so please just get back on that bike and go to wherever you go."

"Lady, no one talks to me like that. Joe is my friend and you are in my town. All I wanted to know is why you are here in Seacouver, but now I don't think I like your attitude."

"Be careful my young fellow, that is beginning to sound like a challenge, and I am sick to death of fighting ever young puppy who is out collecting my Quickening. I have no interest in killing you and I will be leaving your beautiful city on Sunday. Please, Mr. Ryan, you will live longer if you stop confronting every new immortal you come across."

"Lady WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'm no Puppy! Why are so sure that you would win a challenge from me? I am a lot bigger and stronger than you." Richie boasted.

"Really, this conversation is going nowhere fast. I assure you I am just what Joe said, a friend from out of town who came to Seacouver to attend a wedding. Now please stop acting like the yapping puppy and go away. I am tiring to read my paper and eat my breakfast!"

"No one calls me a yapping puppy! We are alone here, pick up your sword Ms. MacQueen!"

"Sorry, I forgot my sword in my trench coat, and all I carry when Jogging is my stiletto, a gun and another knife. I have won challenges with knifes that were not as large as this one. Maybe you need a short lesson on how to mind your own business and stay clear of strangers who carry sharp pointed instruments." Gwen said as she stood up and faced Mr. Ryan.

"It wouldn't be fair, a stiletto against my sword." Richie answered

"Granted my stiletto is too small for a clean cut, but I could use you with your own sword to behead once I take it from you. Please Mr. Ryan I keep telling you I really don't want to take you head. Do you have ADD or something? You do not seem to understand, I am on vacation! I just want you to shut the hell up, and go away!" Gwen stated.

"Lady, I don't know who you are but, I don't like your attitude." Richie replied back at her.

"OK, I am really tired of this little chat, so pick up your sword or get the Hell out of here. NOW! "Gwen replied taking her stiletto out from its hiding place and held it with her right hand. It was almost like a needle but silver long and looked very sharp with a small handle that was warped with a golden cord.

Richie grabbed his blade and charged at Gwen. She dropped her paper and breakfast and easily dogged his advance circled around and caught Ritchie's Sword arm with her left hand. Richie was shocked at the power in her grip. It was almost as some force held his left hand still, and he could almost feel an electrical shock run from his hand down to his feet paralyzing him for a moment. Then Gwen took the stiletto with her right hand and rammed it in to Riche's gut! She then let go of his Sword hand and he fell back as Gwen twisted the sharp needle like knife then pulled it out of this abdomen. Ritchie's sword fell from his hands and before he realized it she had picked it up his own sword. Richie lay on the ground trying to control the pain and gather his wits. Fear swept his pain filled face as he saw Gwen stand over him with his sword raised in her hands. It had all happened so quickly Richie was totally surprised that so small a woman could take him so fast. Now there was little Richie could do to stop Gwen from taking his head.

"Don't look so worried, I told you I didn't want you're Quickening. I just wanted to teach you a lesion to leave immortals you do not know alone and in peace especially one's who were just trying to eat a bagel and read the paper. Now you ruined my breakfast and my paper is blown away" Gwen said as she flung Ritchie's sword into the bushes. "I don't think I hit any major organs so you should be fine in a few minutes. Do try to avoid me for the rest of my visit and Mr. Ryan have a pleasant day." Gwen said as she chased after her copy of the Wall Street Journal blowing down the walkway, finally grapping most of it, she jogged off.

Leaving Richie holding his bleeding wound and spouting a long list of curses under his breath. He then started crawling into the bushes and looked for his lost sword. Maybe she was right; he should stay clear of strange immortals, unless they bothered him first.

**End chapter 6**

**Next chapter 7 ****- Adam, spill your guts, why in Gods name did you, go and take this assignment?**

No really send in a review, I live for this stuff!

Bonnie

Ok I am running away with Methos, just to the Aegean Sea but we will be back soon. I will send you all a post card.


	7. Chapter 7

5

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham without his help I would still be rewriting this story.

**Chapter 7 **

**Adam, spill your guts, why in Gods name did you go and take this assignment?**

Joe met Adam at gate 59 right on time and went to the baggage pick up area to claim his luggage. The two men barely spoke a word to each other except for greeting. That was until Adam Pierson got in Joe's SUV and Joe started to drive away from the airport. Joe could no longer contain himself as finally he asked "Adam, so tell me what is going on, they gave you a field assignment, why did you take it?"

Adam replied "Oh we have a long time to talk about that first tell me about your playmate, who I spoke with on the phone this morning, I need a good laugh."

"I don't think there is anything that funny about me having a girl friend. It's about time I got the girl, instead of MacLeod. She is a good friend of Carol Wright's and came to be at her wedding. We went to dinner with the bride and groom, had a few drinks, went back to my place. I played her some of my tunes, well you know the drill. Anyway, she is terrific and I hope to see her again after the wedding. She is from LA, so instead of a hotel I'm having her stay at my place." Joe smiled as he told Adam. "That wouldn't bother you would it Adam you usually stay at the Radisson anyway, right? You want me to drop you there or are you going to stop by my house first?"

"I still need to get a reservation, and I have to make some calls to set up meetings about my new assignment. Besides Joe I wouldn't pass up a chance to meet this new lady friend of yours for the world. Well Joe aren't you the lady killer. Really I'm happy you found someone. So yes we can go to your place first?" Adam gave Joe one of his big smiles as they got on to the highway heading toward Joe's house.

"OK enough talk about me, Adam, spill your guts, why in God's name did you, go and take this assignment? It's a crazy thing for you to do! This is very dangerous the other immortal will be able to get that Buzz thing off you and find out your also an immortal, what where you thinking!" Joe asked his friend with a troubled look on his face.

"If I didn't Sam was going to assign this position to someone else, and the next watcher assigned to the case might be the guy who would find Methos, find me." Methos gave Joe a long stern look,

"What are you talking about I thought you set it up so they would never find you?" Joe asked

"Joe let me explain, you see Carol Wright and him, think that they may have found my Achilles heel, an immortal woman that was my lover back in the BC days. I thought she died over 2,000 years ago but they think she is still alive and if they identified her." Methos paused and closed his eyes, then took a deep breath and continued "if they are right, and it is her, she can more than likely lead the watchers right to me" Adam said in a somber voice.

"Adam, I don't understand how can the watchers find out that you are Methos? You never had Immortal women as lovers back in the good old days?" Joe asked scratching his head. "I thought you told MacLeod you didn't do that, you strictly dated mortal women?"

"Well I told MacLeod I never married one of us. I never alleged not having any relationships with other immortals. Look at Mac and Amanda, and she's not the first immortal he was involved with. Honestly Joe do you really think I never slept with another immortal in 5,000 years? But this immortal woman was different from the other immortal women I knew and it was all a very long time ago. She died nearly 2000 years ago. I am sure the Immortal they think is her is really a copycat. This woman couldn't be Gwenaversha of Brittany, that's one of the names she gave herself, the one written in many chronicles. To me she was always just Gwennie; if she was really alive she would have found me herself by now." Adam sadly replied as he watched the traffic getting sparser as they headed for the small suburb of Seacouver where Joe lived. It was spring and all the trees were coming to life again after the cold winter. Methos rolled the car window down and could smell the spring flowers blooming in the yards; he especially smelled the lilacs, as they so reminded him of Gwennie.

"How long did you know this woman?" Joe asked

"Over two thousand, years maybe more give or take four or five century's, its hard to say, did anyone really keep track of time back then." Adam replied, then he continued "Joe you will read it in the report when I file one to HQ anyway, but I really shouldn't tell you this," Adam hesitated

"Oh come on old buddy you said, this immortal in all probability is a copy cat so where is the harm, and as you said you have to make a full report to HQ that I will have access to anyway" Joe stated.

"Ok Joe just this once, but because it's going to be public knowledge anyway" Adam said with a smirk. "Our relationship was a bit like Amada's and MacLeod's, except she wasn't a thief like Amanda, just a real pain in the ass. She was always popping in and out of my life always at the worst times. Then as quickly as she would come into my life she was gone. It was a lot of on again off again interludes. Nothing really steady but it went on for a lot longer than MacLeod and Amada can even imagine. I don't know why I kept on seeing her; sometimes I think she was just more like an old habit that is just very hard to break." Adam replied.

"I can't tell if you'll be disappointed or relieved when you find out that this woman isn't her?" Joe was considering why Adam seemed confused.

"Joe, part of me will be very relieved if this is all a hoax. I would rather Methos continue to be only a legend, but again a part of me died with her. I always dreamed of seeing Gwennie again. She wasn't from Britain and she's not a Celt either. Joe she just liked the summer solstice at Stonehenge, so told every one she came from there, it was kind of funny at the time. Plus it made her sound younger, women can be so vain about their age. I always just took it as one of her jokes. But Joe I've been very unsettled by this news." Adam sadly recited.

"Tell me about this Gwennie?" Joe asked, hoping it would make Adam feel better to talk about her.

"You can just wait and read it in the report." Adam smiled at his friend who he knew somehow wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Why do you have to be such a secretive son of a bitch, you said you have to put it in the report anyway, and I am one of you oldest friends" Joe smiled at him with his baby blue eyes.

"OK, Ok, and Damn you Joe, you can be annoying when you what to be. How shall I put this I can describe her to you Joe. She was a petit women like most women back then were, and was built for child bearing, all curves. Men back then didn't like their women skinny and shapeless like today, but she wasn't heavy I doubt she weight 120 lbs soaking wet. Gwennie had long auburn hair that glistened in the sun and her skin was like a peaches and cream, and she had the cutest little button nose." A smile came over Methos's face as he described her to Joe, "But it was her eyes that would draw you in they were the biggest brown eyes you ever saw. They had a mystic quality about them, they seemed as if they could see right in to a man's very soul."

"Gwennie sound like she was beautiful," Joe replied, funny he didn't thing there was any similarity between this women from 2,000 years ago and his date last night.

Adam continued "Joe it's not just that she was attractive, she was funny Gwennie always made me laugh even when there wasn't much to laugh about. She was hot blooded, and radiated with excitement. No one else could make me crazy like that woman could. Living with her was like riding a roller coaster ride. One minute I would want to kill her and the next minute I couldn't live without her. Have you ever known a person who drove you to distraction yet made you happy to be alive? I always told her that she made me like myself better when we were together. Sometimes all we did was argue until I was ready to take her head myself. However I also remember how sweet her kisses tasted and how full the nights were as I held her in my arms." Adam's voice drifted off into silence, until he was lost in his thought of another time another place.

Joe decided to let the silence in the car stay. It wasn't until they pulled into Joe's driveway of his large Dutch colonial home that either man spoke.

"Here we are, home sweet home" Joe said cheerfully, as he parked the car in his driveway. The house was really too big for Joe, it was his Parents house, the one he grew up in. When they both died he bought it off the estate especially since his father had build on the main floor a master bedroom and bath. That was handicap useable for him after he retuned from Vietnam with no legs and a wheelchair. Joe had long since taken down the ramp to the front door but rarely used the four large bedrooms upstairs except for his watcher friend who needed cheap a place to stay.

"Joe, is Richie raiding your refrigerator, or Macleod stopping by?"

"No, I do have that lady I told you about staying with me," Joe answered.

"OK, how well did you say you know this lady? Maybe you should have found out more about her before sleeping with her?" Adam questioned.

"Adam you know I'm not the type to fall in bed with a stranger. Gwen is a very close friend of Carols and her fiancée. Besides it's not like she is one of those crazy free love immortals like Amanda. Gwen is a business woman a CEO of a major corporation."

Adam felt a strong buzz coming from Joe's house. He looked at Joe and sighed (_OK, wouldn't it be funny if Joe's new girlfriend was my new assignment NO! That would be just too strange._) Adam thought to himself. (_It must be Richie or Mac_); they were the only immortals that Adam knew 100% were in town.

Inside the House after Gwen had returned from her run she sat down and decided to meditate until Joe got back with his friend. She always got great peace from this act and claimed it saved her sanity during the years of her entombment. In the tomb, Gwen had woken up alive, just to die again of thirst, hunger, or worst of all boredom. She always seemed to somehow find air present but unfortunately she was not alone either. Many of her fellow warriors were buried with her. This was very unpleasant and Gwen had to find a way to block out this terrible environment, so she turned to meditation. Gwen learned to put herself in a state of meditation where she could disassociate herself completely from her environment and talk to all the quickenings of all the immortals she held. This was not only very peaceful but she had learned many secrets from those quickenings she held in trust. Unfortunately, the down side to this was because her mediation was focused inward she could not feel the buzz of another immortal until he was all most upon her. Gwen had no reason to be expecting another immortal to come through the door at Joe's house, so there was no reason not to mediate. The past few months had left her drained with what had seemed like endless fighting. This morning's run in with Mr. Ryan seemed like the straw that broke the camels back. She was mentally exhausted.

Adam hesitated to enter the house; he felt a large buzz. (_It had to be MacLeod; he came over to Joe's to meet me._) He thought to himself. Joe opened the front door and let Adam walk through.

******KABOOM******

Methos' Quickening hit Gwen literally like a bolt of lighting! The force of the shock knocked her across the room and her head smashed against the side of a hard oak cabinet. Joe could even see the lighting fly from Adam towards Gwen while Adam felt a shock that sent him falling to his knees. Gwen muttered only a faint "Holy Shit" before falling into unconscious. Adam on the other hand was able to say a long string of obscenities in some ancient language as he slowly picked himself off the floor. Joe was totally taken aback by the whole incident, until he saw Gwen's head bleeding. He ran to her and found she had a weak pulse, Joe panicked.

"What the Hell just happened here, it looked like your quickening jumped out and attacked her! Adam! I'll call 911, she is hurt and it looks like she might have a concussion." He said as he reached for the phone.

"No Joe, don't call 911." Adam replied

"Why, we have to help her, Gwen is hurt!" Joe said almost in hysterics.

"It's OK, she is in no danger of dying, this women is an Immortal, and will be all right in a few moments" Adam said as he looked at Joe's very surprised face.

"Adam! This is unbelievable and I can't understand how this has happened." Joe said, still stunned with the news.

"Joe you have been busy the past few days right? You haven't been reading the updates from HQ either correct?" Adam said to his friend questioningly.

"Yea, your right I took some time off, and have been busy with this wedding, and the guys at the bar are perfectly able to handle any situation. Mike's in charge and he is perfectly capable of reading the updates from HQ and informing me about any serious situations." Joe said in disbelief.

"Joe it looks like Mike should have called you. I think Sam was right to have assigned me. Gwennie is really the ancient immortal HQ thinks she is." Adam Put his hand over his face, and closed his eyes in disbelief. "This is a mess, but I warned you that one should check out their dates more carefully, especially before sleeping with them. Although knowing Gwennie, it wasn't your fault if she set her charms on you, Joe you never had a chance." Adam said looking at Joe as he took the phone out of his hand and hung up the receiver. Then he walked over to the unconscious women, took a deep breath, and had a good look at her then realized life as he knew it was all about to change forever.

End chapter 7

**Next** **Chapter 8 - ****Put Your Sword down and Stay and I Will Explain Everything.**

**Please leave a review, I love feedback!**

Ok if Methos is busy then can I borrow Richie for a ride on his motorcycle?

**Bonnie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Rysher Entertainment and Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen and her assorted bunch of side kicks are mine.

**I want to thank my beta reader ****R.J. Bingham without his help I would still be rewriting this story.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Methos said - Put Your Sword down, Stay and I Will Explain Everything**

Adam could see that she had a nasty gash on her head; it had already started to heal but her hair was already soaked with blood. His face had an uneasy expression upon it. Joe looked at Adam. Both men were still in shock at the utter amazement of what just happened. Joe said "Is she an immortal? Adam, are you sure? And what was that bolt of lighting that shot out between you two. I haven't seen or heard of anything like that before?"

Adam shot a frustrated glare back at Joe and said

"What do you mean, am I sure she is an immortal, that is like someone asking you if she is a woman? Come on Joe, after 5,000 years I know an immortal when I'm near one. Help me get her on the couch, I think she has a concussion but she's healing already and will be waking up soon, and I think I know what the lighting bolt was. I mean I think it was our quickening touching each other but they never did in that way before."

Joe now was so tense that he started to pace back and forth across the room, and then turning to Adam said

"Then you do know her? You said something about HQ being right. Damnit Adam! Don't tell me that Gwen is your watcher assignment?"

"OK, then I won't tell you. Now please Joe help me out. I have a feeling she might be angry at me when she wakes up." Adam said

"Do you think she will be upset because of me and you and the fact both of us have slept with her?" Joe said as he wiped sweat from this brow.

"No Joe I doubt that will be a problem Gwennie was never known for her morals; the women had more lovers than anyone in history. According to the files Sam gave me Gwen MacQueen has had 14 immortal lovers since 1915, that they know about. I always used to tease her and called her the original good time girl. Gwennie always had mystic powers she got from one of the Quickening she took. Lets see if I remember telekinesis, and telepathy and she could usually get most mortal men plus a lot of immortals men to do just about anything she wanted them to do. So you my friend you're just an innocent bystander. In addition Gwennie doesn't ever get involved with mortal men. Joe could you please go in the kitchen and get me some wash cloths and water to help wash the blood off her before she wakes up."

"But Gwen said she hadn't had time for a relationship in a while and had been alone for quite a while, she didn't sound like the women your talking about" Joe said sadly

"Please Joe just don't give me any details about last night," Adam said as he shook his head, and then continued "that not why I think she'll be angry." Adam picked her up tenderly and laid her on Joe's sofa. "You see we had a bad argument the last time I saw her and I think she might still be very upset with me."

Joe, still somewhat a little hysterical, stopped his pacing and said to Adam. "You're worried about an argument that you had with her over 2,000 years ago? Come on buddy. You're crazy to think she will still be upset about something that happened back before Christ was born! What the hell did you mean by saying if she set her charms on me, and you said I never had a chance" Joe's tone increasingly became more agitated. "Well if there are all these problems then why don't you just cut off her head and we can forget this whole thing ever happened!"

"Oh, that is a great idea especially from a watcher. No Joe, I will just have to try talking to her." Adam sighed as he thought about what he would say to Gwennie when she awoke.

Adam realized Joe was going to be no help, so he went to the kitchen and got some dish towels and a bowl of water to wash the blood off Gwen's face. He remembered how she hated having blood in her hair. He almost trembled as he touched her; Joe began to calm down as he noticed how Adam stroked Gwen's face with the dishtowel. Joe saw the care in Adam's eyes; yep he must have cared for her once. Joe wondered how Gwen would react to seeing Adam aka Methos again and he also thought about what Methos had said about the fact she had some strange powers over mortal men. No everything he felt last night was real, Joe was 100% sure of that.

Methos wondered how he was going to explain to Gwen about the watchers. But Most of all his desire to remain a watcher, and the fact that he wanted to remain in hiding and stay out of the game. From the files Methos had read, Gwen was still a full time player in the game, rated one of the top headhunters by the watchers. He knew from what he had read in the documentation Sam gave to him that Gwen McQueen would have a problem with his strategy to stay hidden.

"Adam, is this the same woman you were telling me about when we were in the car? How can this be? I can tell by the way you look at her that you still care. I'm sorry about last night. I mean if I knew she was your old lover I never would have..." Joe said in an apologetic tone.

Methos cut Joe off before he could finish what he was saying "It's OK Joe, I haven't seen her in 2,000 years, and she was never faithful to me anyway. I don't think she even knows what the word monogamy means. Its part of the Gwennie experience, you sort of take her for who she is, a wild, impetuous creature."

"I guess I'm too selfish, I never loved a woman enough to put up with that type of a relationship" Joe replied. Then thought to himself what Methos had said a few moments ago.

Joe said, "you didn't really say she had more lovers than anyone in history, did you?"

Methos gave Joe one of those half smiles and shrugged his shoulders then looking up as Joe said "ok I was being a little over dramatic. Joe, just don't be too judgmental of Gwennie. She was born about 4500 years ago; men had a lot different attitudes about women back then. Women were property, nothing more. Look Joe, you think I am a survivor; there are things that Gwennie has experience at the hands of mortal men you could never even imagine."

Gwennie began to stir. When she opened her eyes and tried to sit up she felt too dizzy. As soon as she saw Methos, Gwen closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. "By the Goddess Ovesevea, that couldn't have been Methos's quickening that knocked the hell into mine. Please, am I in Hades or is that really you Methos?" Gwen moaned.

"Oh Gwennie, Hades isn't ready for you yet, from what my friend Joe has told me, you haven't changed much in the last 2,000 years." Methos shot back at her.

"Oh really, what is that supposed to mean? I haven't changed much in the last 2,000 years? Methos, are all men in this century as rude as the men I've met today? I mean how about a nice hello, so good to see you, I miss you, or maybe even a where The Hell Have You Been the Last Two Millennia!" Gwen shouted and than turned her head and saw Joe standing across the room watching the drama playing out in front of him. "Oh by the Goddess Ovesevea! Joe! I was so dazed by that knock on my head I forgot where I was. Now I understand what you were talking about. Damn you Methos, I haven't seen you in two millennia and you still think you are my lord and master and I am your little slave girl. I'm sorry Joe, you deserve an explanation. Hell, I thought I had a bad day yesterday but its nothing compared to today. First that fight in the park with that yapping pup and now this!"

"Oh, Joe was a bit surprised to find out that you are an immortal. But he's a pretty smart guy. He can put two and two together and figure out what is going on here," Methos answered.

Gwen stood up, but was still too dizzy and sat down again, then said. "OK, Joe knows about immortals and knows your Methos and you must have been that rude Englishman who I spoke to on the phone this morning. Am I right?" Gwen said as she pointed her finger at Methos. "Methos, then you have to be the friend Joe picked up at the airport. Now can you explain to me why you both have the same tattoo that Carol does? Please don't say the three of you all got drunk one night and went to a tattoo parlor. Because I know I have seen other people with that same tattoo."

Joe looked at Gwennie and smiled, finally gaining his composer; he turned to Adam and said. "Adam I think you had better explain the whole story to Gwen, she's looking a bit confused and is asking too many questions. Normally, I would get in to this, but both our Ass's are on the line here and we are in need of some major damage control." Joe stood next to Adam and whispered. "Carol has invited most of the Watchers head honcho's to the wedding and if Gwen says the wrong thing we might both be in deep shit. Did I tell you I'm Carol's Maid of Honor and Gwen is the Best Man?"

Gwen was finally able to stand up and started walking towards the place she had last seen her sword case. Unable to locate it, she turned to the two men and said,

"This is really all too weird. Adam, is that the name you are using these days? I get it, Ha, Ha, Adam, like in the Jew's tales of the first man. Oh and while you're at it, could you explain what and who the Watchers are? Oh forget it! I think I just better get out of here. Methos, this isn't the way I pictured our first meeting in 2,000 years. I'm so sorry Joe; I really meant everything I said last night. Dammit, this is even too bizarre even for me." Gwen said as she finally found her sword case and picked it up and made for the door.

Methos stepped in front of her and blocked her exit route "No Gwennie, don't go, we really need to talk. I am just as surprised to see you as you are surprised to see me." Methos cleared his throat. "Well No, that is not completely true. I knew you might be in town. It's just that I didn't plan on seeing you today, here, at Joe's house, like this. Please, somebody give me a hand here. Hell! Gwennie I'm just so shocked that you are alive. I had accepted the fact you were dead a long time ago. Seeing you again, well it is a lot to take in." Methos stepped closer in Gwen's direction and with one hand touched her hand that was holding the sword case, and the other hand touched her soft auburn hair. "Put your sword case down and stay and I will explain everything" Methos said in a soft and tender voice Joe had never heard him use before.

"Adam, this is my cue to take a walk; I'll be at my bar if you need me."

Gwen, Adam, ah Methos… will explain to you what is going on here. You know the old saying three is a crowd and don't forget Adam, damage control. I'll stall Carol until you figure out what in the world we are going to tell her. Please Gwen, stay and talk to Adam, ah Methos, what ever you call him. He told me once, a long time ago you meant a lot to each other." Joe said as he looked into Gwen's eyes.

"Joe you don't have to go, what ever is between Methos and I happened over 2000 years ago, I just met you yesterday and it's more real than something that's eons old." Gwen said.

"This thing between you and me was nothing more than a one night stand. You and he have had a relationship for over two thousand years; I can't light a candle to that." Joe said as he turned and walked out the door.

End chapter 8

Please send in a review I love feedback

Duncan is giving me a sword fighting lesson, come to the Dojo and join us!

Bonnie


	9. Chapter 9

5

**Disclaimer:** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine.

I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham without his help I would still be rewriting this story.

Chapter 9

PUT THE TOWEL BACK ON!

After Joe left, Methos sat down on the sofa and motioned for Gwennie to sit too. Instead, she put her sword case down and walked into the kitchen to snatch a six pack of beers out of the refrigerator. Then she tossed one of the cans to Methos before she came and sat down beside him.

"I thought we needed a beer. It's only 12:30 PM but it's been a long morning. OK, we are alone, what do we do now?" Gwen said as she started to drink her beer. Methos started to speak but Gwennie rushed in saying

"Oh no me first, I was the one who was ambushed, really now Methos, did you know I've been looking for you for the past nearly 80 plus years and now when I'm finally ready to put us in the past, and meet someone new, try something different, then literally, KABOOM you walk in the door. Oh hell! Where have you been and why haven't our paths crossed!"

"Gwennie I only found out you might be alive two days ago. I believed you were killed back in 18 BC, Darius swore to me you had lost your head. I came here to find if it was really you or not as soon as I could. So don't be angry with me, I really believed you were dead." Methos said as he put the beer on the coffee table.

"Please Methos, or what ever you're calling your self these days, drink the beer. I think you are going to need it." Gwen pondered Methos face, and then with a sigh she went on. "I knew you were still alive, sometimes when I meditate I can reach out my quickening and touch that of other immortals. I have felt yours many times but never have been able to locate you. I begged Darius to tell me if he knew where you were, he refused. He just said that too many years had passed and both he and you had changed too much. Finally Daruis demanded that I stop asking him." Gwen's demeanor always was somber whenever she talked about Darius.

"Well Darius and I had a difference of opinion back around the turn of the first century and I didn't speak to him for a long time. It wasn't actually until about WW II that I stated talking to him again. I blamed him for your death, but last time I spoke to him the good father Darius neglected to tell me you were alive." Methos' voice sounded very surprised.

"Well that explains why in 1915 Darius wouldn't tell me where you were. All of the younger immortals I met said you were a myth. Connor MacLeod's first teacher was Tak Ne and he knew both of us. Connor had said that Ramirez as he called himself then had seen you many times, since the old days. Connor did try to help me find you but the game interrupted us too many times and I finally just stopped looking." Gwennie said as she sat closer to Methos. Her anger was beginning to fade.

"It's good to be a myth; no one hunts down a myth and yes Tak Ne was a good friend but the Kurgan killed him in 1542, he was calling himself Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez when he was Connor MacLeod's teacher." Methos took a deep breath remembering his old friend. "Gwennie how, after so many years, do you still find the passion for all the fighting and killing, after we have lost so many friends to the game?"

"I do it because it's what you taught me to do. I only hunt and kill those who I deem evil or I kill those who try to kill me. It's doesn't have anything to do with passion. It is about my life, what I am. Methos I am immortal, I live, I grow stronger, and I fight," Gwen said to Methos.

"I forgot how good of a teacher I was, but that was a long time ago. Did you know that after I thought you were dead, I went on a killing spree? I went insane and killed every Immortal I came across for the next ten years. I guess I just wanted revenge on the one who took your head. Even Darius hid from me. I just wanted to kill the one that killed you. Somehow I thought if I found the Immortal who took your quickening I would have part of you with me and it would bring me closure. But it never happened, since then I have lived mostly as a mortal, creating a life, time after time. I have gotten very good at blending in to the mortal's world. Only a few know I am really Methos the Immortal, Joe Dawson, and one of Connor's kinsmen, Duncan MacLeod. It's easier to hide from the game now, if the others knew who I really was every immortal would be after my head" Methos tried to explain to Gwennie.

"I was forced to hide in a tomb, waking up just to die again continually for 2000 years. The Game went on without me. Yet I still knew it was there. I meditated, like I was when you first came in Joe's house. In that state I can speak with all the quickenings of all the immortals I have taken, and in turn learn their secrets and share their power and knowledge. Sorry I was in such a state when you walked in and I felt your quickening jump out at mine and I guess it turned in to a lighting bolt between us. That must have been what knocked me across the room. Sorry about that." She smiled at him although feeling a little strange about the experience.

"Well we could always feel were the other was, I always thought that was just part of your mystical power rubbing off on me. Gwennie the lightning bolt was very different, to say the least. Good thing Joe is my friend and he will keep what he sees to himself. So all the time I thought you were dead, you weren't, actually dead and you could still feel me and the game going on?" Methos asked her

"Yes, I knew you were there and still alive. At times I stopped believing that I would ever leave my prison. Then in 1915 one of the Germans bombs broke through the walls and I came out in to a new world. Somehow the game seemed to have gotten tougher. The world was smaller and other immortals had a lot more interaction than before. Things heated up fast." Gwennie looked in to Methos eyes and he into hers.

"I know I've been around the last 2000 years. I know just how hot the game has gotten. Gwennie I can't be in the game right now. I have a good hiding place as Adam Pierson and I'm not ready to give this identity up." Methos mournfully said reached out and touched her hair remembering how soft it was and how he used to playfully twirl it around his finger.

"Oh Methos, I can't hide, I am Gwennie of Britanny and I am Immortal. I can't remember any other life. We are what we are, and nothing can make us like regular mortals. We can live a life most mortals only dream about. Frankly even the down side of being an Immortal isn't all that bad. I mean the fighting and taking a quickening can be very thrilling too. I know what you are going to say, but even when I lose my head I will still pass my quickening on and that is OK, its part of the bargain. My power and knowledge will still be here even if I'm not." Gwen stared at Methos.

"Well, I'm glad you are so at peace with your fate. I'm not nearly so confident about my own." Methos smiled back at her. "And what this about Gwenaversha of Britanny? As I remember it my dear you were raised in Minoa, which is on the other side of the world from Brittany or Britain come to that. You always just told every one what you wanted them, to believe, even if you lied about it completely" Methos laughed.

Gwennie gave Methos an ugly look and replied "Well I was taught by the best. You are no one to talk; you have told so many lies yourself I doubt I can remember all of them"

"Gwennie I really don't want to argue with you. I was at peace with the idea that you were dead. I see you are still the same impulsive, crazy, wild woman you always were. I just want you to understand right now it's too dangerous for us old immortals to be declaring ourselves to the others. There are too many young ones just wanting a crack at taking our heads. I have found a place to keep track of the others, lay low and stay out of the game, maybe then I can just survive. You see Gwennie I don't want to die now or ever."

"But Methos, remember something's are worst than death, and I think I've been through them and survived. I can't just stay in the shadows, no one will ever treat me like a little whore, hiding, and afraid again. I have taken a thousand quickening and I will continue to take as many as I need to, so that no one will ever again treat me like that." Gwennie said with a conviction in her voice.

Methos took a deep breath, seeing this was going nowhere he changed the subject "Gwennie there is no one left alive today besides me who would even know about your past. I can never picture you ever being afraid of anything. But its 12:30 now so why don't you take a shower, wash your hair. I know how you hate having blood in your hair, and then you can change in to something clean. I know this has been a difficult morning for both of us. I'm not going to let you leave this house without giving you a full explanation about what is really happening here and who the Watchers are. I am very weary from my trip and could use a rest. Please can't this discussion wait until after lunch? I think we need some time to gather our thoughts. I know we have got a lot to say to each other but."

Gwen interrupted Methos and said "OK, that sounds like a good idea, I could use a moment to reflect on the fact that you're back in my life. I should have realized that during all the time I was in the tomb, you where out living life and the centuries might have changed you a lot more than they changed me. Maybe I'm still very much the same woman you knew in 18 BC."

Methos smiled at Gwen and said "I wouldn't say that, you seem much more able to see the other person's point of view than I can remember you doing. I think you might have changed more than you think you have."

After calling for a pizza to be delivered, Methos went up to the guest room to rest a bit while Gwen took her shower. Methos had been traveling for over 24 hours and his body was still on Paris time and he'd had little sleep ever since he received the word about his field assignment. Without Joe in the house the two seemed more relaxed and could take their time. Methos knew Gwennie was most comfortable around her own kind. He was a little shocked to see Gwennie being intimate with Joe a mortal. To his recollections she had only taken other immortals as lovers, never mortal men like Joe.

After her shower Gwen walked into her room still dripping wet. She had only put on a towel and was going through her suit case to find something appropriate to wear. Seeing Methos again had dredged up many of those old feelings she had tried to forget during the past few eons. She stopped looking for the right outfit and instead decided to find out if 2,000 years had dulled her desire for him. She walked to the quest room he was in and sat on the bed next to the resting immortal. His hair was different, short instead of the long hair he always used to have, and she was glad to see him clean shaven. Methos had changed his appearance many times during the years when they were together and Gwen decided she liked the way he looked now. Oh Yea, the desire for Methos had never faded. She still wanted him more than ever. Gwen bent down and kissed him on the cheek, her hair dripping all over his face.

Methos opened his eyes and looked up at Gwen "Hey stop you're getting me wet. Haven't you heard that electricity was invented over a hundred years ago and most people use hairdryers these days. Gwennie! What are you doing in my room? Can't you see I'm trying to rest? Put some clothing on women, this isn't our hut near the Parthenon; besides you are making it impossible for me to relax"

"Ooh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. Here let me dry off your face." she said seductively as she slowly took off the towel she was wearing and wiped his face with it.

"Gwennie stop! What are you doing? Put the towel back on! My God woman it's been two thousand years, have you no shame! I might be married or something!"

"Are you married …..or something?" Gwen asked in a coy voice.

"No" Methos paused and then said "I'm not, but you are acting like its still 18 BC and we just saw each other yesterday. I don't think we should just pick up right were we left off. Didn't we just agree to take some time to talk?" Methos said as he tried not to look at Gwennie's nude body. He remembered back to when she was his student, how she seemed to always be losing her clothes, lost a cloak or cut up her tunic. Some how they always ended up naked together.

"But Methos, what is the point; I thought about it and I still feel the same about you. I need to find out if you can find those old feelings again too. We have been separated for other long times before but our greeting has never changed," Gwennie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The day before yesterday I was just living my life safe and sound and now you have to show up after 2,000 years! Oh you can still drive me crazy! I don't think the two of us making mad passionate love is what most people would consider a greeting!" Methos looked up at the women sitting beside him; suddenly he realized it would be a lot harder to break this particular old habit than he had anticipated. Memories of thousands of other such greetings filled his mind and Methos's voice softened as he said. "Gwennie you're even more exquisite than I remember." Methos reached up and touched her sensuous body. He closed his eyes for a moment. The emotion he had been holding in since he first learned Gwennie was alive broke forth as a dam breaking and tears began rolling down his cheek. "You know you are the only woman I ever really loved."

"Thank you Methos, I needed to hear that, even if I know it's a lie. You know I have always been your slave." Gwen said as she started to unbuttoned his shirt and run her fingers on his chest, softly caressing him.

Methos shuddered with passion "My slave, well that is an interesting concept. Gwennie, you know I think it's really me that was always your slave."

Then the two lovers fell into each other's embrace. Their kisses were sweeter than either had remembered and Gwennie's body joined Methos's with a passion the two forgot was possible. Even her wet hair seemed to heighten the lovemaking as they licked off the water from each other's bodies. As they held each other close, the outside world began too disappeared. Methos started to feel his flesh burn as if it was on fire. She turned his insides out until Methos thought he would die of pleasure. Gwen once again made him feel like he had left his body and moved on to a higher plane of existence as his bliss over took him. All Gwennie knew was that they were together again at last and she was safe in his arms.

End chapter 9

Please send in reviews!

Look for chapter 10 - METHOS' TRUE CONFESSIONS


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. **

**I want to thank my beta reader ****R.J. Bingham whose help has been invaluable.**

**Chapter 10**

**METHOS' TRUE CONFESSIONS**

**Or a trip down memory lane and the watchers explained**

Methos and Gwennie heard the doorbell ring, so Gwennie jumped out of bed, slipped on her robe and ran down to pay the pizza delivery man. "One garbage pizza coming up, Methos, do you want Coke or beer?"

"Beer, Gwennie, I know it's been a long time, but surely you couldn't forget my addiction to alcohol. Joe might not like us messing up his house and eating pizza in his guest bedroom. Shouldn't we go down to the kitchen?" Methos laughed.

"OK, but then we can't play go fish for the pepperoni in the kitchen!" Gwennie answered in a coy sexy voice.

"Gwennie, in that case bring up two six packs. We can stay up here until the beer runs out. Hurry up, I miss you already."

Later after they had finished the beer and pizza, Gwennie looked into Methos's eyes and said. "Well this must be true confession time, your getting dressed and the beer and pizza's all gone. Methos; I've been thinking" Gwen started to say.

"Oh Dammit! Throughout all of time any man knows he is in trouble when the woman he is with starts a sentence with the words -I've been thinking." he said as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Gwen, please try to remember that I don't use the name Methos anymore, try calling me Adam for a change."

"No, I hated that name ever since Moses first told me about his stories when he wondering around the desert, leading his people out of Egypt." Gwennie shot back.

"Liar, like you knew Moses," Methos shot back at her.

"Yea, I met him when I was looking for you and your crazy horsemen. He was in the desert, you were in the desert, and did I tell you I hate the desert!" Gwennie said laughing at him.

"Oh yes you have told me a thousand time how much you hate the desert. However Moses was before your time. You are really talking about the time you were visiting me at the horseman camp acted like you were moving in and making all nice, nice with every body. Then when everyone least expected it you had that argument with Kronos. I will never know what was going on between you two? Because you were the only immortal who wasn't afraid of him. Worst of all he would never come after your head himself, now what was that all about? Anyway this time he was really angry at you and he sent Caspian to take your head. I had to quickly kill you with one of your own knifes just so I could grabbed you and tossed you up on my horse so we both could get out of camp alive, yep the good old days." Methos smirked.

"Someone should have taken that man's head he was pure evil" Gwennie replied.

"Gwennie there you go again, if he was evil so was I. You just can't ever compromise on that overburdening sense of right and wrong you possess. I don't understand how you see life as black and white. The majority of people spend most of their time living in the grey areas of life. How can you excuse me of raping murdering and plundering, but condemn the rest of the horsemen?" Methos rolled his eyes as he answered. "Like you were so different Gwennie, you hated the mortals too and pretended you were a Goddess! My horsemen were going to level that little town you possessed. What was its name now, Nagraga? Anyway if you had not bought and paid for that small army of immortals to protect your town, we would have ground it into dirt, but of course we couldn't? Did you pay those immortal men money or did you just hex them with your magic? Or were you just sleeping with all of them? Just another one of the many mysteries I can never figure out?" Methos gave Gwennie a dirty look.

Gwennie just shook her head in disbelief and reminded Methos "Back then times were different, the world was different then, and we were different then too" Gwennie smiled "It's not like fifty years later we didn't meet at the Aegean sea and greet each other in the usual way, and stay beside each other side for at least five years after that. Have things changed so much now?"

"Yes Gwennie things have changed so much. Back then we both have had our adventures, but everyone needs to takes time off from the game. Maybe after thousands of years I am just tired of all the fighting and killing. As Adam Pierson, a watcher, I can keep track of the other Immortals and avoid them." Methos reached out and held her hand. "You were out of the game for two thousand years"

"That was a very different situation, and you know it; I'm trying to understand what you're saying. Please let's get back on track here, all these memories are just confusing the issues. Joe said you would explain exactly what watchers do and who they are. That's what I was going to ask you before you took us on this trip down memory lane," Gwen said.

"Who took who on this trip down memory lane wasn't me?" Methos sighed still arguing with Gwennie. "But right then let's get to it, the watchers are a secret organization that has strict rules that they must follow. They observe, record, but never interfere with immortals battle for the prize. These mortals have been keeping records on us for four thousands years. This way, humans will have a record of our race and perhaps make some sense of why and who we are." Methos looked nervously at Gwen waiting for a response.

"Then, do I have some mortal peeping tom keeping notes on me? Frankly, I thought watchers were something like that, but it still gives me the creeps. What happens when one of these watchers breaks the rules? One thing I know about mortals is that they all eventually break the rules. How many of us are killed because they slip up and leak information to one of our enemies. These Watchers killed Darius and John Mortone, I know because I was there the night mortals with the same tattoo chopped John's head off right in front of my eyes."

"Well Gwennie, after I joined the watchers I began to noticed that there was a secret organization within a secret organization where some of the Watchers started killing Immortals. The first time I heard of it is when your friend John Mortone was killed; I know they killed Darius too. We call then Hunters and they are a renegade splinter group of the watchers who believe Immortals are an abomination on earth. They believe their sole duty is to rid the world of all of us. John Horton was their leader, he is dead now but there are still others even today within the watcher organization. HQ is trying to find and stop the rest of the renegade hunters."

"Fine, but Methos, pretending you are one of these watchers; I still think it's a coward's way out." Gwen said sorrowfully.

"It's not cowardly to stay alive. You haven't lived the last 2,000 years in the real world. Today with photo ID, electronic surveillance, computer records, data bases, and the World Wide Web, changing identity isn't easy any more. Staying alive would not be easy for me, if the other Immortals knew I was Methos! They all would be lining up to come after my head. But there is more, the second part of my plan was to keep Methos from ever being in the Watcher's modern chronicles. It's a lot easier for Methos to be a myth. No one hunts for a myth but they would if Methos was flesh and blood." he said in a somber voice.

"Who's my watcher?" Gwen demand

"As of last Tuesday it's me," Methos smiled back at her with one of those confident know it all look on his face. "That's how I found out you were alive. The head of the Watcher organization appointed me to take over your assignment." Then Methos demeanor changed he looked down and his smile evaporated. "Don't say anything Gwennie, there is more and I don't think you are going to like it."

"THERE'S MORE, Methos! You have got to be kidding!" Gwennie yelled at him.

"No, I wish there wasn't. Gwennie your former watcher has identified you as Gwenaversha of Brittany and since Methos is only a legend you are the oldest living Immortal they have on file. But that's not the worst of it."

Gwen interrupted "Don't tell me, I already know, somebody leaked information on me out to other Immortals. I already have fought eleven Immortals this month who knew I was over 4,000 years old and ten last month. Only one of them, Quentin Smith, is still alive." Gwen sighed and looked at Methos who had an amazed look upon his face.

"Leaking information about you? Are you sure, well that would put a new spin on the circumstance?" Methos asked as Gwennie nodded, and then he started too continued with what he was going to say before Gwennie had so uncouthly interrupted. him. "What I was going to say was the watchers are sure that you will lead them straight to Methos. That means they are expecting you to out me to the watchers organization and to other immortals too. I guess they figure you are so irresistible that I will be drawn to you, or should I say Methos will be. Also I will be so stupid that we will start carrying on in public so that the watchers can get someone to identify both of us. Then we both have our own watcher and become part of the modern chronicles. So you can see why this situation is so complicated. I have done everything I can to prevent Methos from being in the modern chronicles. Gwennie, I am beside myself. You know how much I care for you but I can't figure out how under these circumstances how we could possibly to be together at this time."

"OK Methos I see you still have the same issues, with secrecy and commitment going on as you did back since the first time I met you. I will never know why you are like this and feel you can't trust anyone even me. But getting back to the watcher thing just tell me, who my watcher was before you took over Tuesday?" Gwen changing the subject demanded, "Methos tell me!"

"You know her, she's marring the Vice President of your company, and Gwennie I do trust you." Then looking in to her eyes and smiling at her again Methos said. "Perhaps I trusted you more than any person I have ever known, and I do not have issues with secrecy and commitment, I have always loved you." Methos whispered back to her.

"It's Carol?" Gwen said staring out of the window with a blank expression on her face, not hearing a thing Methos had just said to her. "Did Joe know about this?"

"No, he had nothing to do with what Carol was doing. He only found out you were an Immortal this morning. Joe is a good friend and has kept my secret and I'm sure he would keep yours." Methos rubbed his eyes and nervously ran a hand through his hair as he thought. (_As usual Gwennie you only hear the part of what I was saying that irritates you. Damn exasperating women! You never seem to believe the part where I profess my undying love. That is only because you can't believe anyone could ever love you. How many times have I let you break my heart?_) "Now Gwennie calm down"

"I should have figured this all out myself. Carol has a good reason to hate me; she is a very jealous person. Barney, the man she is going to marry has always been very special to me. He knows my secrets and would protect me even if it put his own life in danger. Barney would never tell Carol about me. Oh by the goddess. I can't let Barney know Carol has been revealing information about me so some Immortal would take my head, Barney might just kill her to protect me." Gwennie was really beginning to get upset.

"If the groom killed the bride it would put a snag in the wedding plans." Methos chuckled seeing the irony in the situation. "Well, Gwennie, no one ever said love was easy."

"Methos don't laugh Barney is like family to me, and what am I going to do about Carol?"

They both shook there heads thinking about the information they had just exchanged. Methos could see the worry on Gwennie's face, he walked up to her looked her in the eyes, put his arms around her to comfort her and gave Gwennie a long hug and kissed her tenderly. The tension between them broke as they held each other in their arms and they sat on the bed. The pair would have started another round of lovemaking if not for the loud ring of a phone breaking their trance and bringing the couple back to the cold harsh reality of the day. Methos reached over to the night stand and picked up the receiver saying.

"Dawson residence, Adam Pierson speaking."

"Methos, its Duncan MacLeod, I just got your six messages off my machine. Hey old man, are you all right, you sounded a bit shaken up. You know you can't take a field assignment, the Immortal will feel your presence and blow your cover!"

"Mac, it's good to talk to you! Can we come down to the Dojo right now? There are some things I need to talk to you about that are kind of complicated and the situation is in bad need of spin control. I could really use your help right about now." Methos asked his friend on the other end of the phone.

"OK, but who is WE?" McLeod paused "you don't sound like yourself. Methos, are you in trouble? Richie says an Immortal woman attacked him in the park this morning. He said she almost took his head. Do you have any idea who this woman could be?"

"Please, just give me a second; I've got to ask my friend here if she has any idea who could have possibly done something like that!" Duncan heard Methos put the phone down and say in a satirical tone. "You forgot to tell me you fought someone in the park this morning! Gwennie! Can't you even go for a jog without getting into a challenge?" Duncan couldn't hear what the woman said but Methos returned to the line quickly. "It's OK, she left her sword at home and she said she never takes anyone's head on Thursdays." Dropping the phone Methos said, "Gwennie! I can't believe you had me say that. You are causing more trouble than you're worth. I should have taken Joe's advice and taken your head this morning when I had a chance to!" Methos returned to the phone and continued, "Mac, old friend, tell Richie that she is very sorry she stabbed him. Mac we really need to talk to you in person, RIGHT AWAY."

"Sure, come right down. Who is this woman with you, and why did she attack Richie?"

"She is just an old girlfriend, a very old, old, old, girlfriend. She is someone from my old neighborhood, whom I once was with, back in the good old days. Tell Richie I can keep her under control. Ouch! STOP IT! I will take you over my knee if you throw anything more at me again! Gwennie wait until I'm off the phone then you will be in real trouble! Sorry Mac, so we will be there in 15 minutes." Methos said hastily as he dropped the phone again and Mac heard two people speaking a strange dialect that sounded a bit like curse words in the back ground. After a moment Methos returned to the conversation.

"Methos, Richie says to do a strip search on your friend for hidden weapons. Should we have our swords drawn when you get here?" Duncan laughed.

"No, Gwennie will behave or I'll cut off her head myself! Tell Richie I already did a strip search and she only has her Rapier, GWENNIE! Don't do that! Take the stiletto out of your boot, un-strap that gun off your thigh and the dagger off you arm! You will embarrass me in front of my friends!"

"Too late Methos for that, we already think you have lost it. I can't wait to meet this immortal lady friend of yours, see you soon." Mac said as he hung up the phone chuckling.

End chapter 10

**Next chapter 11 - Adam, what in God's name are you doing here talking to them?**

**Methos and Gwen go to Mac loft to meet Duncan and Richie but are interrupted by the watchers (Joe and Luke Denton) coming to find Adam Pierson about a serious new situation developing on pier 59 with Carol Wright!**

**Please send in a review, lots more excitement to come!**

**Bonnie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. I just write the story, hope you read it and enjoy it, no money changes hands.  
><strong>

**I want to thank ****R.J. Bingham who I am very grateful to for his help to get this story finial posted.**

**Chapter 11**

**Adam, what in God's name are you doing here talking** **to them? - Gwen explains the reasons Immortals fight. Also quick we have trouble on pier 59, Carol needs help because Quentin Smith is back!**

While Duncan and Richie waited patiently for Methos and his old girlfriend, Richie told his mentor what had happened in the park for the tenth time. "Mac she looks small and I thought I could take her very easily, but brother was I wrong." Richie explained.

"Richie, how many times have I told you that you can't judge an immortal by their appearance? From what Methos said this Immortal must be very old and probably has taken more heads than you can even imagine. Darius warned me that many old immortals possess many gifts that can make them very powerful. Richie, how do you think a woman who looks so helpless could stay alive for thousands of years? It takes more than just knowing how to use a sword" Duncan said as he felt the strong buzz of an immortal approaching.

Methos and Gwen came up the stairway and walked into Duncan's loft. Gwen was petite but a lot more lovely than Mac had pictured a woman who was over four thousand year old would be. She had a very feminine figure and long auburn hair that framed her large Brown eyes. Now Mac understood why Richie thought she looked so easy to beat in a challenge and why Methos was so attracted to her.

"Hello Mac, this is Gwen MacQueen. I'd like you to meet Duncan MacLeod and his student Richard Ryan whom I believe you have already met." Methos said with harsh judgment in his voice.

"Mr. Ryan, I am sorry about stabbing you in the park this morning. You see I've had one hell of a week and I thought you were just interested in get my head." Gwen said as she offered Richie her hand to shake but instead he kissed it sweetly. Gwen gave Richie a large smile and said, "I was wrong, maybe you are a gentleman after all."

"Thanks and call me Richie, it was really my fault. You kept telling me to leave you alone and I came on way too strong. Mac has been telling me I was lucky you didn't take my head. I hope we can be friends because I would like to learn that move you did on me. Lady, you are as fast as lightning and can wield a knife like no one I have ever seen." Richie smiled

Gwen turned and smiled up at the highlander who was a full foot taller than her. "So you are the Highlander Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, Connor's kinsman."

"Yes, do you know Connor?" Duncan answered in a surprised tone.

"Yea, you could say that, only for the past 80 years. We used to spend a lot of time together before Connor married his mortal wife 7 years ago. Connor and I used to spend every summer mountain climbing, hiking, generally doing outdoorsy stuff. In the winters we skied a lot, he is still a very close friend. He told me a lot about you, Duncan it's nice to finally meet the guy who has all the fun and most of the good women." Gwen laughed. It felt good to be among Immortals especially when Methos had filled her head with tales of watchers and hunters lurking about.

"That's Connor for you. He got married? He never told me. That old dog, have you seem him lately?" Duncan smiled at the good news.

"Yes, I saw Connor last New Years; he is very happy and living in Edinburgh again with his wife Mary, his adopted son John who's is 16 now, and Mary's 8 year old daughter from Mary's first marriage. She was a widow; an immortal killed her 1st husband." Gwen stated as she started to thinking of the many stories that Connor had told her about Duncan.

"Well this is nice now that we are all friends Mac; I still need to fill you in on Gwennie's and my situation." Methos said with a mixture of relief and agitation as he started pacing the floor.

"Oh this is going to be good. Methos, Is this from your perspective or mine? My cards are on the table. You are the one who has the hidden agenda and the hidden identify." Gwen stated plainly.

"Gwennie, Can you just be quiet for a moment, please let me talk to my friends about what has happened!" Methos said angrily. Mac and Richie had to laugh seeing the way Gwennie could so easily pull Methos' chain.

"Richie certainly is not hiding from the Game. If Duncan is anything like the stories Connor told me, he doesn't have a cowardly bone in his body. They both seem like sensible Immortals who try to help eradicate evil as they fight for the prize." Gwen proclaimed.

Methos grasp her shoulders with his large hands, turned her to face him then looking right into Gwennie's eyes he said "Gwennie you and Macleod have a lot in common. You both believe in death before dishonor, and that my dear is what is going to get both of you killed someday!" Methos's voice was filled with frustration "Sometimes your life is worth more than your honor, sometimes your life is worth more than anything or anyone, sometimes that's the way it has to be."

"Methos, nobody wants to die, but my life has to be about more than just surviving. If I didn't have the passion of the quest for the prize, I wouldn't want to live any more" Gwen had deep emotion in her voice she said as she pushed him away from her.

McLeod cleared his throat, as to remind Methos and Gwennie they were still in the room and said "Does any one want something to drink?

"Sorry Mac, sometime Gwennie loses her perspective and forgets where we are" Methos said in an angry voice, "Sure I'll have a beer thanks"

"I'll have a glass of water, thank you Duncan, I think I had my fill of beer today, just because my friend here has lost the meaning of what the true purpose for our existence as Immortals is, I haven't." Gwen said as she gave Methos a dirty look.

Duncan and Richie couldn't believe their ears. Was Gwen reminding Methos of the reason for the never ending battles? She was very ancient and maybe she knew something that Methos had forgotten, or more likely something that Methos hadn't mentioned before. Richie interrupted and excitedly said, "Gwen do you know the reason we Immortals fight, the explanation of why there can be only one!"

"I don't know all the answers no one does, but I do know that mankind will continue to destroy themselves until the prize is won. Our purpose is to keep the quickenings of all the Immortals we have killed safe for the one who wins the prize. We can not let them fall into evil hands. Our Quickening possess ultimate power, but this power can't be used to help mankind if it is split into hundreds of parts held by hundreds of Immortals." Then turning to Methos, Gwen said, "Methos, maybe I should take your head, if all you want to do is hide, I can hide your quickening in me." Gwen reached for her sword.

Methos face filled with anger until he saw Joe Dawson come up the elevator accompanied by Luke Denton. The pair had a very disagreeable look on their faces and where very upset about something.

"Adam, what in God's name are you doing here talking to them? It's bad enough that MacLeod knows Joe, now we all are going to be in trouble with HQ. We have been looking all over for you. It's Carol, she is in trouble. Come on, we can't talk in front of them. Carol is waiting for us down at the 59th Street dock. Hurry Adam! She sounded very upset." Luke Denton said as he stared at the Immortals in front of him, Luke couldn't believe he was actually interacting with them, somehow it didn't feel as wrong as the other watchers told him it was.

"What do you mean? Can't talk in front of THEM! Who the HELL are you!" Gwen shot back at Joe and the other watcher.

"Calm down, they are watchers and its watcher business and that is not any concern of yours. Stay with MacLeod, he can explain everything to you." Adam said to her. "Mac, watch out for that raging passion of hers and have her put that sword away before she gets mad again."

Joe looked at Gwen with pain still in his eyes, thinking of what could have been, he just said, "Come on Adam, hurry up, time is at a premium right now."

"Damn you watchers! Maybe I should slit all your throats and Adam you will the first one!" Gwen said shouting at them in a very angry tone. Then she looked at Joe and bit her lip, she could see the pain in his eyes, deep down in her gut she felt the same pain too. Oh why did she choose yesterday to break a rule she had held for 4000 years? Gwen could feel Joe's blue eyes burning a hole right through her soul.

Methos happily thought to himself (Well at least she called me Adam). He turned to Joe and Luke and took the elevator out and into the night.

"Gwen, don't let them upset you that is just how watchers act. They are not supposed to associate with immortals, how about a cup of coffee." Duncan suggested.

"How about a good stiff drink instead, Highlander, does Methos really believe he's one of them? Methos can play mortal all he wants but he can't keep it up forever. He's an immortal and has always been one. Sorry it's been kind of a rough day and I have a feeling it looks like it is going to be a long night too." Gwen said as she sat on Mac's soft green leather sofa.

"Yes he say's he's a watcher, that's how he's playing it these days, he wants to stay out of the game" McLeod softly said. "I doubt anything you or I say would change that, besides he has lived a lot longer than me, who am I to say? I stepped out of the game a few time myself, haven't most of us?"

"Yes I was mostly out of the game twice but both times I was forced to. It's not like I had a choice" Gwen replied. "Holy ground isn't a place I cling to, Darius and I argued many times about this same subject. I called him a coward, he called me fool hardy and looking to lose my head. I guess it's just the same argument Methos and I just had. To me what is the purpose of our lives but to fight for the prize and protect mankind against the evil that is among our own kind."

Duncan poured some Irish whiskey in a glass and handed it to Gwen and asked "Is the stuff you said about the prize true? Did you learn it from some Immortal older than Methos?"

"You both doubt me, why would I lie? Of course it's true. Yes I learned it from an Immortal older than Methos, knew him back around 1900 BC he was a very old Immortal even then. He used many names in his long life but what I called him, his last name I knew him by was Emry. He said he was born sometime before 5000 BC. I guess he would have been about the same age as Methos is now when he died. Darius informed me, that my friend was the same ancient immortal that he killed in 410 AD at the gates of Paris. It was the old ones quickening that changed Darius from a man of war to a man of peace." Gwen answered as she sipped the whiskey. "Although I liked Darius the great warrior better than Father Darius the peace maker, but as Methos said people change. I am glad I wasn't there to see Emry's death, I doubt Darius would still have lived long if I was."

Well, Duncan didn't know whether to believe her story or not. He didn't know much about the Immortal woman sitting on his sofa, but Mac could see that Methos seemed to care about her and that counted for a lot. MacLeod decided to try to find out a bit more about this woman Methos claimed was his old lover. "Gwennie, why haven't we run into each other before? It just seems funny that in over 400 years we never met until today?" Duncan asked her.

"I was out of circulation for over 2,000 years, trapped in a tomb in Gaul. From about 18 BC until one the German bombs finally opened the tomb during WWI in 1915. An Immortal named John Morton found me, and took me to Darius. That was the best thing that could have happened, because Darius had been Methos and my student. Darius himself told every one he didn't become immortal until after the time of Christ, but that's a lie, Methos had know him before he became immortal. After Darius's first death Methos taught him about the rules and what it was to be an Immortal. I met them about a year later in about 19BC and help instructed Darius how to fight, keep his head and most of all how to win. Now in 1915 Darius became my teacher and trained me to speak, read and write modern languages and how to survive in the twentieth century. Darius also introduced me to new friends like Mako, Sean Burns, Paul Karros, Huge Fitzcain and Connor Macleod. Darius even helped me to make peace with Marcus Constantine. I always hated Romans and the last time I saw him we were bitter enemies." Gwen replied with sadness in her voice thinking of her old dead lovers.

"Gwen you knew Fitz, and know Sean Burns too? " Macleod asked.

"Yes, Fitz and I were good friends and we were great drinking buddies too. As for Sean Burns I haven't seen him in over thirty year since we had a disagreement, damn psychiatrist. Sean said he will not see me until I complete therapy and I found that it really wasn't going to offer me any solutions." Fitz and I were good friends the last time I saw him was when I had a party at my beach house in Malibu five years ago. Fitz and I both got plastered went skinny dipping unfortunately we almost got pulled out to sea in a rip tide. Thank Goodness Connor was there and took the motor boat out got us back to shore safely. Then Fritz wanted to just drink more Mead. Fitz stayed the night but he fell asleep, drunk, he was too much fun I miss him so much. Mac thought it sounded like something Fitzcain would have done.

Richie stayed silent about the fact that he had taken Mako's head, but did wanted to know more about Gwen's experience in the tomb and asked "You were in a tomb for 2,000 years! Wow, were you dead all that time?"

"No, silly pup remember, we are immortals I can not die." Gwen said sadly. Then Gwen told them about the tomb. She explained about how she had learned to used her mediation techniques of communicating with her quickenings, and how that saved her sanity she had learned many things to increases her powers.

"So what you are saying is that by focusing the power of your quickening through this type of meditation, you are able to increase your strength and increase the power of your sword and knifes. Gee Can you teach me that?" Richie said with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but it's not a correspondence course, it takes years of study and practice" Gwen smiled. "I will be glad to teach you Richie if you want to come to LA for a visit. Hey you would love my Malibu beach house; you can surf right out the back door"

Just then the phone rang, Duncan answered it and looked very upset. He listened as the voice on the other end of the phone said, "McLeod, Its Adam, we were attacked by Quentin Smith, an Immortal that has been hunting Gwennie, and Luke Denton has been shot in the shoulder, he appears to be not too badly injured but he's lost a lot of blood. Carol Gwennie's old watcher has confessed to feeding Smith information on how and was to find Gwen. He has using this information to track Gwennie. Smith has double crossed Carol and he has an automatic weapon that he is using to keep Joe, Luke, Carol and myself trapped on pier 59. We are all OK for now but the situation look like its getting worst. MacLeod we need reinforcements to get here quickly. Come right now! Tell Gwennie to be careful, this Smith guy wants her head in a real bad way. I'm not sure but I don't think he felt me yet," Adam said. Then they heard gun fire and suddenly the phone connection went dead!

McLeod put the phone down "That was Methos. He and the watchers are in trouble and the phone line just went dead!" Duncan said, "We have got to get to the 59th Street dock right away I will explain on the way. Gwen have you heard of an immortal named Quentin Smith before? Well he's got hostages and he wants you, so let's get going before the phone isn't the only thing dead!"

End chapter 11

Next chapter 12 - THE PASSION OF BATTLE

Or

It's the Big battle but who will win? Methos and Joe are hostages of, Quentin Smith Gwen tells Smith - "Sorry Quentin, I don't beg, I sing a bit, dance, and do gymnastics but I don't beg!" Who can win the Day? Read on to the most exciting chapter yet!

I love reviews…

Bonnie


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. Hey I just write it this stuff and hope you enjoy the ride.**

**I want to thank my beta reader ****R.J. Bingham without his help I would never been able to post this story.**

**Chapter 12**

**THE PASSION OF BATTLE**

**Quentin Smith is back and this time he has Joe and Adam (Methos) as his hostages! Its time for the Big Battle! Is Gwen ready to fight to win when the two men she loves will be killed if she doesn't give up and let Quentin Smith take her head? Can Gwen survive even with her mystic powers? What will Macleod do? Read on and discover which of our heroes will survive the Passion of Battle!**

Duncan MacLeod pulled his Thunderbird convertible around to the back of the Dojo. Gwen and Richie grabbed their swords, jumped in and they were off to the 59th Street pier. The ride to the pier was quiet, except for the wind in their faces. You could cut the tension with a knife, and everyone was worried about their friends.

"Gwen, do you think this Quentin Smith hates you enough to kill hostages in order to get your head?" Duncan asked breaking the silence. "Do you think your watcher is associated with Horton, she sounds like she wants you dead too?"

"No, I do not think Carol is involved with Horton, she seemed to just act on her own. As of Quentin Smith, well, he would do anything to get me at a disadvantage. I'm sorry guys, until today I didn't know that Carol was my watcher I had no idea she hated me so much. Quentin is out trying to collect the quickening of any well-seasoned old Immortal he can. Smith doesn't know that Methos is an immortal with the watchers, but I am still worried."

"Methos was right! He said you are more trouble than you are worth." Richie shot at Gwen. He was worried about his friends and wanted someone to blame.

"Richie, getting angry at Gwen isn't going to do us any good. We will be at the dock in a few minutes, so cool down people." Duncan ordered.

Mac pulled the Thunderbird up to the pier; they couldn't see Joe or Methos only a few sea gulls screeching and the sound of the waves beating on the shore. After walking up to the pier, they saw Luke Denton, who had lost consciousness and was being cradled in Carol's lap. They could smell the salt in the sea air mixed with the blood that covered Carol's dress and heard her crying. Luke was wounded in the shoulder, and still bleeding out. The trio moved closer, they realized Luke was alive but needed a doctor's care fast.

Carol looked into Gwen's eyes and saw the two other Immortals coming to their aid. She spoke wiping away tears from her eyes, "Gwen! I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad you're here. Quentin Smith shot Luke, took Joe hostage and then he shot Adam, I do not know how badly Adam is hurt. I think Adam lost consciousness when I last saw him. Smith took Joe and Adam to the warehouse over there. He didn't harm me because he wanted me to deliver you a message."

"And what was that message Carol" Gwennie said as darkness was descending on the pier. There was a full moon out which reflected off the water and seemed to light up the faces of the group gathered there.

"Smith said he wants to trade Joe and Adam for you. Gwen, he wants you to meet him alone inside the warehouse at the end of the pier. I'm sure he will kill both of them if you don't do it. I'm sorry, Gwen I'm so sorry. I never meant for Joe, Luke, or Adam to get hurt. I didn't think he would use mortals as bait just to get you at a disadvantage!"

"Yea," Gwen paused "I bet you are sorry, hindsight is 20/20, you have to live with the fact that your interference may have cost your friends their lives! All you ever wanted was to see me dead! Now you're sorry because you might have gotten your watcher buddies killed!" Gwen screamed. "You were pretended to be my friend and you set me up! These past few months it's been you who was sending all those Immortals to kill me. I'm surprised you haven't tried to cut off my head yourself when I was sleeping in one of the hotel room we stayed in!" Gwen slapped Carol's face with a whack that echoed down the pier.

Carol just stared at Gwen and proclaimed "I should have killed you myself; you are an abomination, a freak even among Immortals. The mystic powers you posses are evil and a danger to all mankind. Joe or Adam told you I was your watcher, didn't they? Gwen, what is that power you have that makes every man that comes within two feet of you instantly enamored of you? You're a Sorceress who has cast a spell on Barney, and any other man you get near. Now, Joe and Adam have fallen under your hex too."

MacLeod stepped in-between the two women, grabbed Gwen around the waist, and pulled her away from Carol. "Ladies we have other more urgent matters here, this isn't the time or place to do this. Both of you can talk about this later; let's get your friend Luke there to the hospital"

Gwen shot back at Carol, still being held back by Macleod, "We wouldn't be in this mess if Carol had just followed her own watcher rules. I thought you were to observe record and never interfere. We immortals fight our own fight, and don't need mortals interfering!"

Carol was still holding Luke's bleeding body but was more interested in getting a verbal jab in at Gwen, said, "Talk about interfering! I can't stand by knowing that you will always be there interfering in my life, always young and always beautiful. As long as you live, Barney will always love you more than me, and you don't even want him." The rage in Carol's voice even shocked Gwen.

Duncan turned Gwen around to face him then looking into her big brown eyes he said, "Gwen you have to let it go, the two of you have to stop it, this will not help Joe or Adam and Luke needs a doctor fast. We need to get back to business, and deal with Quentin Smith now and help the hostages before some one else becomes a casualty."

Gwen returned his gaze and nodded her head in agreement, "Your right Duncan." Then stepped behind the Highlander and turned her back to Carol and Luke Denton. She started to walked down the pier. Gwen just stared out at the ocean and listened to the sea birds, preparing herself for the battle which she knew was to come and tried to blocking out the rest of the world for at least a few moments.

Duncan McLeod snapped in to action and began giving orders like a general commanding an army "Richie, take Luke to the hospital and hurry. Carol, go with Richie, we have work to do, and you have already caused enough trouble tonight. Gwen and I will go to the warehouse and find Joe and Adam. Let's move it people." McLeod helped Richie put his passengers in the Thunderbird and watched them speed off. Then Mac's thoughts turned toward the small women he had left out on the pier, he walked up to her and spoke "Gwen your awful quite, don't blame yourself for Joe and Methos being taken hostage, I'm sure this Smith guy hasn't hurt them we just need a plan" Mac reached out to touch her shoulder and felt Gwen was shaking.

She looked up at him and said "I'm sure Quentin knows Methos is Immortal by now, it's my fault that both he and Joe are in danger. If Quentin takes his head it will be all my fault. Duncan Methos tried to tell me that being himself in these modern time wasn't safe and I didn't believe him! Look what might happen because of me."

"I have been involved with similar situation to this before, I don't think this Smith guy will take Methos's head until he has yours. Methos and Joe are probably safe for now. Plus Smith has no idea who Adam Pierson really is so calm down. I think this guy wants you a lot more than a nameless immortal or Joe for that matter," Mac said as he folded Gwen in to his big arms. "Please Gwen let me challenge him, I have a better chance of beating this guy anyway, then you can go free Joe and Methos." Mac pleaded with her. "He's not expecting me and surprise will be on my side."

Gwen Broke free of their embrace, "Duncan this is my fight, I will challenge Quentin, and you can go free Joe and Methos out the back door while I am fighting him. I would never send anyone to die for me; it's my battle, not yours." Gwen said as she reached up and touched his cheek and smiled at him. "Mac I have beaten him several times before, I just did not take his head, and I can do it again!"

"Well it looks like I can't talk you out of it so promise me you will be careful and watch that pretty head of yours." Duncan said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and one last hug. Mac somehow understood what Methos saw in Gwen, her vulnerability, mixed with her intense inner strength was a combination few immortal women had and fewer men could resist.

"Duncan thanks for sending Carol away. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Gwen smiled a brave smile even though her insides felt like jello. Just thinking about the fact that Carol had betrayed her made her blood run cold. Joe might be murdered and it would be her fault, (Why did I break my no mortal lovers rule? Mortals they are so fragile and seem to always end up dead around me. I am so very selfish; I should have protected Joe and not let him be used as bait. Oh Great Goddess Ovesevea help me keep both Joe and Methos alive.) Gwen thought, and then pushing the anguish out of her mind. The two immortals tried to clear their thoughts of all but the task ahead, then breathing in the cool night air she and Mac ran to the warehouse were Joe and Methos were held hostage.

Gwen walked into the main door calling Quentin's name and other various obscenities that referred to him. There was no answer; she could only feel the Buzz of Methos who was held hostages. Gwen began to worry that this meant Quentin may have anticipated what she would do, then Mac could be in real trouble! "You son of a Bitch, come out and fight me, or are you a coward!" Gwen paused as she heard a gun shot and a cry of pain. "QUENTIN, IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT THEM" she yelled

MacLeod had indeed come in the back way and seen Joe and Methos sitting on crates Bound and Gagged with their hands tied behind their backs. MacLeod was quiet as a cat, but Quentin was waiting for him. As soon as Mac reached his friends, Quentin shot a bullet into Mac sending him into the unconsciousness of temporary death. Then, as quickly as he could, he tied-up Mac, as he had the others, and left him with Joe and Adam. Gwen's heart sank when she heard the gunshot. It could only mean that Duncan was captured. She continued walking toward the source of another buzz until she saw a sight that filled her heart with horror. Quentin stood with his sword in position to sever Joe's head off. On Quentin's face a smile ran from ear to ear and he laughed a merciless laugh of victory.

"So Gwen, I win, you are going to die tonight!" Quentin said still laughing like a kid at Christmas who got all the toys that he asked for. "This is too good to be true, not only do I get your Quickening but that of your friends too! Gwen, come out to play, and you'd better hurry, or this mortal will lose his life"

"I'm not dead yet Quentin, fight me, you son of a bitch, fight me, our game is not fought like this with human shields!" Gwen said as she showed herself. "Let the mortal go, he has nothing to do with the game." Gwen pleaded with her adversary. All the anger Gwen felt for Carol was nothing compared with the horror she would feel if she saw Joe executed. Even Quentin could read her face like a book. Gwen had some deep feelings for the mortal he was about to kill.

"Gwen seems to me you have some kind of attachment to this mortal cripple, don't deny it. Mortals are so frail. He is even one of those disgusting watchers like that Carol is. Now you drop your weapons or this mortal is dead, stone cold dead, and he will never come back to life again. I'm not bluffing." Smith took the gag out of Joe's mouth, than cut him slightly with the tip of his sword.

"Ugh, you bastard, don't listen to him Gwen, don't drop your sword." Joe cried out in pain and Gwen's heart began to break. The thought of Joe's death was more than she could bear. Methos and Duncan both knew the chances they took, but Joe wasn't supposed to be part of this. With a tear in her eye, Gwen threw her sword on the floor near to where Methos and MacLeod were.

"Good girl, now that damn stiletto of yours, along with your gun and knives. Drop all your weapons or this old watcher is dead. Gwen you know me, I am not anything but a man of my word" Quentin Smith taunted Gwen.

Gwen thought to herself, (_I have to get the others out of this, but how_?) Then looking at Methos, his eyes met hers and a plan took shape. (_If I can only nudge Methos with my quickening and get my stiletto to him, Methos can free himself and the others. Come on girl concentrate, you can do It._) Gwen tried to block out all the anger she was feeling so when she did toss the stiletto away from her it could land on the floor near Methos. After that she would distract Smith and use her mystical powers to move the stiletto in to Methos hands. Then he could cut the ropes and free himself and the other hostages.

"Good girl Gwen, I will not have any knife flying at me tonight, now hurry up these mortals bleed so fast and die so quickly." Quentin cut Joe again.

Joe tried not to cry out in pain, but it was too much and a deep moan left his lips. Then Joe said, "Gwen don't do it, he's going to kill me anyway. You have to save MacLeod and Adam. He won't take their heads until after he has yours. Gwen just kill this evil son of a bitch!" Joe was silenced when Quentin slapped his face and put the gag back in his mouth and tossed him on the floor.

"OK Quentin, you win, just let the mortal go, his death will gain you nothing." Gwen tossed the dagger and stiletto in the direction of where Methos and the other hostages were. They fell only a few feet from Methos.

"You're wrong, his death will bring you pain." Quentin shouted, "But it's your Quickening I really want, I'll kill this mortal later, I have become sickened by these watchers."

"Come and get me then." Still trying to distract Quentin, she continued to engage Quentin in conversation. Gwen used all her psychic abilities to move the stiletto towards Methos' hands. She continued to Nudge Methos quickening with her own and move the stiletto to float up in to Methos's fingers. (_Methos please notice; the stiletto is right next to your right hand, use it to free yourself._) Finally Gwen turned her gaze to Methos and his eyes met hers and he felt a spark of her quickening and looked as the stiletto practically dropped into his hand. A smile came to her lips, if only for a moment when Gwen realized her plan had a chance of working and her whole demeanor changed.

"Quentin, so are you going to cut my head off in this century or are we waiting for the year 2000 to begin. We both know we can't die of old age, but I might die of boredom." Her wit was beginning to return now that she knew Methos had the stiletto, and maybe now he, Duncan, and Joe would be able to escape.

"Don't worry; this will be anything but boring. I thought I would make you suffer and beg to die" Quentin laughed back at her. "I want to repay you for all those trips you sent me on, to the Morgue."

"Sorry Quentin, I don't beg, I sing a bit, dance, and do gymnastics but I don't beg." Gwen replied to Quentin. Then Gwen saw the Gun in Quentin's hand. Somehow she had to get him to put the gun down, and the best way to do that was to have him use his sword instead. Granted that was a lot riskier for her, but it could give Methos a better chance to free himself and maybe even retrieve the sword she had thrown only a few feet from him. Her only fear was that Methos had been out of the game for so long that he had lost his sword arm, but Gwen had no choice. Duncan was just beginning to stir from his most recent death.

"Gwen, let me see you dance now." Quentin said as he shot her in the leg then pumped three more bullets into her body. The force knocked Gwen to the floor but she knew she had to fight to stay conscious. To keep Quentin busy until Methos was free.

It had only been a few minutes since Methos had gotten the stiletto but it seemed like hours to Gwen. Duncan awoke and began to struggle until he noticed Methos staring at him and he saw the old Immortal using the stiletto to cut the ropes. The blood ran down Methos' wrist as the sharp knife cut his hands as much as it cut the ropes. Methos knew he would have to wait until Quentin Smith put the gun down. Or all his grief would be for nothing if he was shot before he could get the sword. There, at last his hands were free and the cuts were beginning to heal already. Methos stayed still not able to play his trump card so he played possum. In Methos' heart, he had felt every bullet Quentin Smith had shot into Gwen's body. He saw the suffering in her face but remained still, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Quentin, you're a terrible shot, you just scratched me I don't think you even hit a vital organ. Give me a sword I can still beat you with four bullets in me." Gwen egged him on, hoping he would pick up the sword and put that gun down. "You think you are so powerful with that gun, but that is a weapon of mortals and cowards, now the sword is the true weapon of an Immortal. Ok I know as we have discussed before. That was a correspondence course you took on wining the Game right? Well it must not have covered situations like this one." Gwen blocked the pain to pull herself to her feet and faced Quentin her body broken and bleeding. A smile came over Gwen's face as she knew by infuriating Quentin she would buy time for Methos, and get Quentin to put that damn gun down.

Finally Quentin put the gun down, his face was full of rage as he picked up his sword and stepped towards Gwen. A few seconds later Quentin had run Gwen thorough with his blade. As Quentin withdrew his sword Gwen fell landing on her hands and knees in terrible agony. Fighting to stay conscious, Gwen looked up at her enemy and incensed him one more time. "Quentin, are you going to take my head or stand there all day staring. You could try sending me to the morgue and give me a taste of my own medicine?" If she could only distract Quentin a little longer and give Methos enough time to free the others and maybe get her sword the others might at least live. Gwen prepared herself for death.

"Gwen, sending you to the morgue a few times is a temping idea but I think not. I think I'd rather have your quickening. Then I can have your friends quickening too. If you're a real good girl I'll let your watcher friend live. That way he can go record everything I have done. Why not? I want others to fear me knowing I have the quickening of an ancient immortal!" Quentin bragged.

Gwen felt the sting of cold steel against her skin as Quentin took a practice swing. (_OK Methos this is a good time to get free and be the hero_) Gwen thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the hot slice of cold steel on her neck.

Just as Quentin brought down his blade for the lethal blow Gwen heard the clang of tempered steel above her. Methos was up and with Gwen's sword in hand had stopped Quentin's blade from severing her head just in the nick of time. She gave a sigh of relief as she let her body fall flat on the floor and said, "Methos, my superman."

"It's OK Gwennie go ahead and let yourself slip away. No one will take your precious head today. I will take care of Mr. Smith for you." Methos smiled as he spoke. Gwen moaned softly, and drifted off into the unconsciousness of a temporary death.

Quentin stepped back in shock to see the tall thin man standing before him swinging Gwen's sword in the air. "Who are you?" Quentin demanded. "Besides you can't do this! The battle has been engaged" Quentin Smith yelled at Methos. "It's against the rules!"

A large smirk came to Methos' face.

"Go ahead and take her head and when you're vulnerable after the quickening I will just take yours!" He paused for a moment then said, "Or you can fight me, and maybe you will live. Smith, your odds, there are better in a clean fight with me. As for the other question, who am I? Well I've had many names, at the moment I am know as Adam Pierson but in truth I am Methos. You have just tried to kill my friends and the woman I love, so prepare yourself to die, slowly and very painfully."

"Methos is a Myth, a story bored Immortals tell each other when they are sitting around a campfire. Who are you really?" Quentin shouted back at the tall thin stranger.

"I have had many names in over 5,000 years. Gilgamesh the Sumerian, he was one of the first great kings of Mesopotamia. The legend is that no army could kill Gilgamesh for he was Immortal." Methos said as his sword took a swipe at Quentin's left arm. Quentin screamed in pain as his shirt sleeve ran red with blood. Methos didn't stop his battle even for a second. "OK, never heard of him, well maybe you've heard of Hummurabi the Babylonian. He was a general who defeated the armies of the Sumerians back in 1800 BC. No, never studied history?" Methos then cut a deep gash down Quentin's side, he screamed and began to try to retreat, and anxiously looked around for an escape route.

"NO! I never heard of those Immortals! Can't we talk about this?" Quentin pleaded with his attacker.

"We are talking, I know everyone's heard of Lancelot of the Lake one of King Arthur's Knights Of The Round Table?" Methos said as he chased Quentin around the rows of boxes that were stored in the warehouse. Methos suddenly disappeared and Quentin rested for a moment trying to catch his breath. As soon as Quentin had regained some strength back, he ran for the hostages, but when he reached the spot he had left them, Dawson and MacLeod were gone!

"You wage combat like a demon, and fight better than Gwen, you must be the Methos she always spoke of. Who else could fight like this? Are we going to finish this battle or with a little luck I can still gain the quickening of two old Immortals!" Quentin's face was pale from the loss of blood but his wounds were beginning to heal and he readied himself for the next attack.

"Yes, we will finish this tonight, but first I want you to beg me for a swift clean cut to end your agony and suffering." Methos spoke as he reappeared holding his blade high.

"Methos, I don't beg." Quentin shouted in a voice already filled with fear.

"Oh you will, before I am done with you." Methos said as he advanced for his final attack. He was more like a butcher cutting up an animal for slaughter, than a warrior fighting a battle. In the end Quentin did beg for that quick clean cut and Methos took his head.

MacLeod and Joe had to run from the warehouse just after Methos cut their bonds. They did have the opportunity to hear Methos announce his other names in that trip down memory lane. That was just before the fight began in earnest. Then Mac quickly took Joe to the relative safety of Joe's car. In the meantime Mac field dressed Joe's wounds and went back to just outside the warehouse to wait until the challenge had taken its course and was over.

The quickening was spectacular! The warehouse lay in darkness because all the lights within were all blown out but there were many holes in the roof. Mac entered the dark warehouse calling Methos' name but having his sword ready just in case Smith won. In the moonlight that shone through holes in the roof Mac could see Methos kneeling over Gwen's lifeless body.

"Don't look so sad Methos. She will be herself again soon, thanks to you. I always wondered what it would be like if you ever fought me full out but I was field dressing Joe's wounds and miss seeing you in action." Mac said with a smile.

"Highlander, that is a shame, because you'll never know if I have been keeping up with my practice sections you suggested. At least Smith is dead." Methos smiled back at his friend. "Is Joe going to be OK?"

"I think so, but he should see a doctor as soon as possible, he needs stitches, I put him in his car and told him to wait for us there," Mac answered.

"I'll take him to the hospital and check on Luke. Someone has to deal with Carol since she's a watcher and I think I should be the one. I'll carry Gwennie to the car. Duncan, I need someone to protect Gwennie; she might be out of it for a while. When she uses her magic it drains her. If it's OK with you I'll drop you and Gwennie at your place, will you watch over her for me?" Methos asked as he tenderly picked up Gwennie's broken body and cradled her in his arms.

"No problem, old man. Remember to give me a call from the hospital and let me know how every one is. Please send Richie to my place, I'll fill him in on what happened here tonight." MacLeod said.

"Duncan, I need you and Joe to be the only people who know what really happened here tonight. This is very important, let's get the story strait on tonight's events. Just in case anyone asks, Gwen MacQueen killed Quentin Smith. Please remember this; Adam Pierson is just a mild mannered watcher who was an innocent bystander held hostage. Methos is still only a myth and I want him to stay that way for as long as I can." The five thousand year old man said as he walked out into the cool night air tenderly carrying Gwen's limp body.

"That probably is a sensible idea; I don't think the world is ready for the return of Gilgamesh the Sumerian, Hummurabi the Babylonian, or definitely not Lancelot of the Lake one of King Arthur's Knights Of The Round Table" MacLeod laughed as he joined his friend.

Methos gave MacLeod a somber look. "Oh you heard that, now you're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"No Methos of course not, it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't remind you about it from time to time." The two friends smiled as they walked to Joe car.

End chapter 12

**Next - Chapter 13**

**Gwennie you have no comprehension of what the word love means, you are still a child holding on to a dream that was smashed thousands of years ago.**

**Please send in reviews!**

**Bonnie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** Methos, Joe, Richie, and Duncan Macleod are the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. **

**I want to thank ****R.J. Bingham my Beta reader who I am very grateful to for helping me.**

**Chapter 13**

**Gwennie you have no comprehension of what the word love means, you are still a child holding on to a dream that was smashed thousands of years ago.**

Duncan MacLeod watched over Gwennie just as Methos had asked. He had stripped off her mangled and bloody clothing, washed her then put her to sleep naked in his bed. She began to breathe shortly after they arrived at his loft but never awoke until hours later. When Gwen did wake up she started screaming as if she was awakening from a nightmare.

"There, there, Gwen don't scream, its over and everything is all right. Methos killed that bastard and saved everyone." Duncan said as he held Gwen tightly in his arms, trying to comfort her. Gwen's screams turned to tears and she began to weep uncontrollably. "Gwen, snap out of it, everyone is safe and you are back in my loft. Come on Gwen, calm down, I am here to take care of you." Duncan said as he rocked her in his arms.

"Duncan, don't let go, hold me. I am sorry to have gotten you mixed up in that mess back in the warehouse." Gwen choked back the tears and gave her companion a faint smile. "What happened?" Gwen said as Duncan grabbed some tissues and helped wipe away her tears. He started to let go of his grip around her and Gwen said, "Don't let go of me yet, hold me, I'm still pretty shaky."

"Oh, I don't mind, I'll hold you as long as you like." He smiled as he enveloped her in his arms again. "You missed the big show, after you blacked out Methos sprang into action and saved the day. Gwen you should have seen him." Mac then told her the whole story of how Methos had fought Smith. MacLeod thought to himself that the Methos he saw tonight had appeared to be quite different from the man who had offered him his head in that tunnel in Paris last spring.

"Duncan, I don't know how to thank you." Gwen said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and another lightly on his lips. Gwen looked up at him with her large brown eyes, melting his soul.

"You don't need to thank me, we are friends and friends help each other." Duncan said as he began to be caught up in a spell of Gwen's sweet kisses. Before he realized it Duncan was returning her affection completely forgetting Gwen was Methos' woman. Love would have taken its course except the trance was broken when they felt the present of another Immortal. Duncan grabbed for his Katana and checked the clock; it read 4:30 AM. Gwen pulled the bed sheet around herself as the elevator opened and Methos appeared.

"Hi there, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Methos smiled as he perceived the scene before him, MacLeod half dressed and barefoot and Gwen naked in the bed. Well, it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what he had interrupted. Instead of getting angry Methos just laughed and said, "Gwennie, you will never change. You will always be the same wild woman I found in those BC days near the Aegean Sea over four thousand years ago, the original good time girl. Duncan, don't look embarrassed, you were simply under her spell." Methos said as he began to carry Gwen's luggage into Mac's loft.

"Methos, nothing happened." MacLeod said as he quickly dressed and put distance between Gwen and himself.

"Oh My luggage!" Gwen paused as she wrapped the bed sheet around her self and ran to her luggage. "Thank you Methos, but I could have gone to Joe's and gotten it myself." Gwennie said looking as if she was in a kind of toga.

"There is one mystery in all of history I have never been able to understand." Methos rolled his eyes and waved his hands in the air. "Why women find the need to pack so many things! I will never forget that time in Ur, that Hittite Kaymash was after us and we both nearly lost our heads because of your luggage! Gwennie haven't you ever heard of traveling light." Methos was tense for he was unsure how Gwennie would receive the message he had come to deliver.

Gwen shot back at him. "Methos, there is no mystery to my luggage; a girl needs to look her best. I could have gone to Joe's myself"

"Oh no, you are not getting near Joe Dawson again. The last thing Joe needs is to get involved with you again. Gwennie, I know you have feelings for him, but for Joe's sake leave him alone. You nearly got him killed once already tonight and trouble is your middle name. Gwennie promise me that you will take an oath to stay away from Joe Dawson! He is my friend so just promise me." Methos said as he brought over three of the suitcases to Gwen. "I do love you in a toga, but for Gods sake Gwennie, there's got to be something in one of these suitcases you could wear."

Gwen still looking sexy and vulnerable looked into Methos's eyes and said "Fine, Methos I will take an oath to stay away from Joe, but for several reasons. One because he is your friend, two Joe is only the second mortal man I think I may have feelings for in my whole long life. And thirdly and most importantly I realized after tonight it's just too dangerous for a mortal to be in my life. But Methos I think I do love him."

"Gwennie you have no comprehension of what the word love means, you are still a child holding on to a dream that was smashed thousands of years ago. I will not let you hurt Joe like you have so many other men who have dared to love you." Methos said thinking mostly of himself and how many times she had broken his heart.

Mac was shocked at the harshness in Methos tone as he spoke to Gwen. Methos was a strange man, early tonight he had risked his life to save her, now he was telling her she was a child and did nothing but hurt those who loved her. Mac thought it was time to make a hasty retreat.

"Well it is almost sunrise so I am going jogging, I think you both need to talk alone." Mac said as he tossed on a tee shirt and grabbed his jogging shoes.

"You're not going to leave me alone with her MacLeod." Methos protested.

"After all the times you teased me about Amanda, you deserve it." Mac chuckled.

"You're not talking about Amanda Darieux are you?" Gwen asked as both men nodded their heads yes. "That cheap man crazed witch dumped a young student of hers on my door step six months ago, just so she could run off to Paris to pursue some guy. Her student Michelle has been nothing but trouble. I told Michelle I'll take her head myself if she doesn't stop chasing boys."

"Gwennie don't you think you're calling the kettle black. I mean you're in town 36 hours and if I hadn't come up you would have had your third conquest." Methos said as he just shook his head at Gwen.

"MEN, you all live by a double standard, give me that suitcase I'm going to take a shower!" Gwen said, as she stomped off.

Before leaving for his run Mac, smiled at Methos and told him to go ahead and make breakfast since it was almost 5 AM. Methos, who was already in the kitchen making coffee, waved good-by and began singing some ancient sea chantey. The smell of the food cooking and the sound of Methos singing made Gwen think of long ago mornings, that they shared. She recalled the many times when they had spent half the night arguing. Methos would in much the same way, get up early and prepare breakfast for her and sing the same silly old sea chantey. Unfortunately, the good old days were gone forever.

Reality was finally sinking in after the second pot of coffee and the tenth time that Methos explained why they couldn't be together right now. His reasons were logical and did make a lot of sense, but who wanted to be logical and sensible when you are in love?

"Gwennie, maybe in 15 or 20 years we can pick up the pieces and spend some time together. Right now, if the truth was known about how old we really are, we wouldn't be able to enjoy anything. We would spend all of our time defending our heads. You had a taste of what that would be like during the past few months and all that battling, and it wasn't fun, was it?" Methos was dead serious about this and Gwennie knew it was a waste of time to try to change his mind.

"OK, maybe your rights, but Methos, haven't you felt the passion we share between us." Gwen said as she leaned her head against his chest hugging him tightly realizing this might be the last time for years she would be able to hold him this close.

"Passion can be very dangerous my love. More friends than I can remember lost their heads for the sake of passion. On the other hand as you always say passion gives us a reason to fight and live, not just to exist." Methos smiled. "Gwennie, losing you was one of the reasons I lost a lot of the passion in my life. Just being with you the last two days has taught me that I might need to put a little more of that lost passion back in my life. Thank you Gwennie for that." Methos gave her a long deep kiss and held her in his arms embracing her a bit longer than he knew he should, and then got up to leave.

"How about if we meet at the Parthenon in the year 2,000, on the exact time and date of the spring solstice," Gwen suggested.

"No, too soon, lets say 2020 near where our old hut was." Methos replied

"No Methos, that's to long. Let's say we'll meet in 2010, and the place where the hut was is now a snack bar next to the rest rooms." Gwen chuckled.

"A snack bar next to the rest rooms Hum? OK, that is at least a good place to wait if you are late because the airline has lost your luggage again. Gwennie, if you see me remember I'm Adam Pierson, a watcher, and watchers don't fraternize with Immortals. I'm filing a report that Sam and Carol were wrong; you're not _The Gwennie_, just a copycat. I will convince them somehow of this and please do stop telling anyone your real age. Don't worry about Carol, I have already reported her to the Director, and the Watchers will be dealing with her. They will be assigning you a new watcher, so please don't torment him." Methos gave her a last long look then sighed and said "And Please Gwennie, watch that head of yours and do try to stay out of trouble." Methos couldn't say Good-bye. He just got on Duncan's elevator, closed the gate and looked back at Gwennie saying, "2010, the exact time of the spring solstice at the snack bar next to the rest rooms. Try not to bring too many suitcases; you look great in anything, even in a bed sheet." With that and as quickly as he had entered her life, Methos was gone.

End chapter 13

**Next chapter 14 - The EPILOGUE**

** Luke Denton settles in his new job of watching Gwen MacQueen **

**and what really happened back in Seacouver last spring? **

**I love reviews!**

**Bonnie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Methos' Passion**

_**Disclaimer and Thanks**_**: Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. Gwen MacQueen is mine. I want to thank my beta reader R.J. Bingham whose help has been invaluable. I would encourage everyone to go read his stories; they can be found at (****.net/u/2428181/R_J_Bingham)**

**Chapter 14**

**Luke Denton settles in his new job of watching Gwen MacQueen and trying to sort out what really happened back in Seacouver last spring? While Gwen is back in Beverly Hills and has lunch with her new watcher who just happens to be** **Luke. Even as Gwen orders her meal her thoughts still drift back to Seacouver and the only two men she has dared to love - Methos and Joe Dawson.**

**The Epilogue**

Gwen had kept herself busier than usual since returning from Carol's and Barney's wedding. She had left Seacouver right after the wedding photos were taken, not even going to the reception or saying good-bye to Joe. Gwen had to leave because of the oath she took when Methos made he promise to stay away from Joe Dawson. But Joe Dawson and the events that happened in those two days last June still filled her thoughts. Besides work, Gwen's only real fun thing was seeing how fast she could dump her new watcher. Luke Denton had taken over for Adam Pierson, and found that trying to keep up with Gwen was a full time job. Yesterday she had dropped Luke a note asking him to meet her for lunch at her favorite French restaurant in Beverly Hills.

It was a lovely late summer afternoon Gwen was sitting at the outdoor table, reading her mail while waiting for Luke to arrive at the restaurant. She opened a letter from Richie saying he would be coming to Malibu for Christmas, and that he wanted to learn to surf. Gwen hoped that he would stay and become a student of hers but that was something she would ask Richie after he had arrived. Besides a letter from Barney, Gwen had a postcard, from Paris. It had writing on it but in a language that only a handful of ancient Immortals could read.

"Who is your pen pal, someone very old I would venture to guess. Those postcards are written in a very old text possibly Minoan Linear A. The only person that would be able to read that is a Minoan scholar or a very old Immortal." Luke said as he took a seat. He was still looking his best in a three-piece suit, nicely tanned, and with an expensive hair cut, the perfect picture of a well-dressed man.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're fresh, and never forget I carry lots of weapons including very sharp knifes with me at all times. Luke, I asked you here to set some ground rules about this watcher stuff, not to discuss my mail. Now I hope you like salmon with white wine, because I have already ordered for you." Gwen said as she shoved her postcards in to her purse.

"I never believed HQ when they said you weren't the real Gwennie, and that postcard is from the legendary Methos, right! You still keep in touch with him; you have known each other for four millennium. Remember Adam Pierson, the other hostage Quentin Smith kidnapped last spring? Well he's the watcher assigned to the Methos chronicles. Adam taught me a little about the Minoans and how to read Minoan Linear A, when we were roommates at the watcher academy. Please can I see the post card?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you know I will have to kill you if you start up those rumors about me being over 4,000 years old again. I will not go through all that hell I went through last spring. No one can live when they have to constantly be looking over their shoulder for the next challenge. I barely had time to run MacQueen Associates between swords fights." Gwen spoke as if she meant it, with harshness in her voice he had not heard before.

"Please Gwen, I was there, I remember it too. Quentin Smith shot me too and damn near killed both of us. Don't worry; no one should be put through that type of Hell. As far as the watcher records say you are about 110- 115 years old and it will stay that way as long as I'm in charge of your case. Now can I see the Damn postcard?" Luke smiled sweetly.

"Here but you can't read it. The writing just says 'The Aegean Sea is still a great place for skinny dipping." OK, satisfied. Back to the ground rules or do you really want to spend the rest of your life being lost in back alleys or driving around in circles or stuck in traffic on the Los Angeles Freeway?" Gwen stated as she handed Luke the post card of the Aegean Sea with the strange writing on the back.

"Does it really say that?" Luke looked surprised as he looked at it then handed it back to Gwen.

"You were expecting Philosophy; for God's sake it's a travel postcard." Gwen said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I just expected more from the oldest living Immortal." Luke said in a downhearted voice.

"Luke, if there is a Methos I'm sure he is just a regular guy. Now I will stick you with the bill if you give me any more trouble. Luke, we can meet once a month for lunch and I will give you my formal itinerary and fill you in on all the places you had lost me. Maybe if I know about a challenge ahead of time, I might even call you to let you know where and when. OK, do we have a deal Mr. Lucas Denton?" Gwen said as Luke just nodded his head to say yes. "And if you are really good someday I might even let you come to my place for a glass of my special home brew mead Its from the recipe that I got from father Darius himself and I might even show you my postcard collection. One more thing Luke can you please deliver this to Joe Dawson." Gwen said she handed Luke over a large envelope.

"I guess so what is it?" Luke asked

"Tickets and back stage passes to the fall Jazz festive the Seacouver Arts Council is putting on in a couple of weeks. Please just give it to Joe, I promised him last spring I would get him the tickets. I can't go back to Seacouver to give them to him so can you do it? Luke you would be doing me a huge favor.

"Why don't you just send them to Joe then?"

"I can't. I would be too tempted to go and see Joe, plus it's not a good idea for Joe and I to be in contact. Luke he almost died because of me. The last thing in the world I ever want is something bad to happen to Joe as a result of being in contact with me." Gwen looked down with a sad look on her lovely face.

"You're deceiving yourself Gwen. I know Methos made you take a vow, you promised not to go near Joe Dawson, didn't you Gwen?" Luke asked searching for answers.

"Luke do you want to keep this nice little deal I am offering you? Or you can keep getting lost trying to follow me. This is the only favor I will ever ask you, so please do this for me." Gwen looked at Luke with a touch of pain in her large brown eyes.

"Sure Gwen I would do anything for you" Luke smiled as he took the envelope. Luke knew that she wouldn't answer his question about Methos. Luke was a very intelligent guy and more than suspected Adam Pierson was Methos' latest identity. Joe had let it slip that Quentin Smith had shot Adam but when he saw Adam in the hospital and Adam was fine. No, Luke would never say anything even to Gwen or Joe. He was already waist deep in falsifying watcher reports about his own assignment. Why cause more trouble? Anyway Luke was looking forward to their next lunch, and was happy getting to know the second oldest immortal in the world.

As soon as Gwen got home she checked on her student Michelle, out with another boy! Then she went to her bedroom. She thought that the lunch had gone well. Gwen got out some push pins and put up the postcard from the Aegean Sea next to a few others Methos had sent her one of the Eiffel Tower, and several from other Paris landmarks. Gwen kept the postcards and displayed them on a wall in her bedroom. Also on decorating her bedroom walls were many pictures including one of the Parthenon with the date 2010 written on it. But Gwen's most prized picture was an eleven by fourteen photo of Joe and her dressed to kill, as Best woman and Man of honor from Barney and Carol's wedding. She had it set in an old wooden frame and placed on her nightstand table. Gwen could look at the photo and remember that spring weekend in Seacouver WA and the one mortal man in almost 4,500 years that Gwen felt safe, trusted and dare she say in love with. Gwen's first thought in her mind everyday as she awoke and last thought as she fell asleep everyday were no longer of her old lover Methos but of another man - the watcher, the old jazz man, bar keeper, the one and only Joe Dawson.

**The End.**

**Coming Soon - Methos, Joe, Duncan and Connor Macleod, and Gwen along with her motley crew all meet up again in...**

_**The Original Good Time Girl**_

**A tale of full of hunters, watchers, and immortals, filled with Adventure, Romance, with some humor toss in just for fun. Staring Methos, Joe, Connor MacLeod, Gwen McQueen and assorted cast of too many others to mention. With a special appearance by Duncan MacLeod, and Amanda. Come join the fun, Romance, and Adventure with Methos/Adam Pierson meets his long lost immortal lover in **_**The Original Good Time Girl**_

**Please please send in a review and let me know if you liked my story I thrive on feedback!**


End file.
